Thunder Snow
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: A RusPrus Dark Romance AU. Gilbert, the 'One Born All In White' finds himself in the dungeon of the necromancers ready to be sacrificed to the dark gods. Ivan, a strange and mysterious monster of a man in charge of Gilbert finds himself attracted to the 'Chosen One', wanting to help save the man from the darkness. But can Gilbert get Ivan to escape with him? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

*****Okay, welcome to another one-shot that is really a two part fic! This is CreamPuffBunny bringing you a ****RusPrus Dark Romance****! So here is part one of 'Thunder Snow'. This story will only be two parts long. It's a fairly lengthy part. Anyway, I hope you all like it! Read and review please!**

*****Warning: Language, dark themes, yaoi, violence, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*****Summary: ****Caught by the dark legion he is sworn to defeat, Gilbert finds himself locked up in a dungeon of the enemy. The dark mages and necromancers refer to him as the 'Chosen One' or 'One Born All In White', the key to awaken their dark gods. Gilbert meets a strange man in the dungeons named Ivan who cares for him. The man called Ivan is born from 'magic', covered heavily in tribal tattoos and holds a secret mystery of his own. Gilbert forms a bond with the monster of a man in order to escape from sacrifice. But Ivan is dutiful, loyal, and frightened to leave the only world he's ever known, even if it is one of hardship. It is Ivan's job to carry out all the ritual sacrifices on Gilbert. Can Gilbert persuade Ivan to escape with him and save them both? Or will Gilbert end up being sacrificed to the dark gods?**

* * *

**Thunder Snow**

Gilbert sat in his assigned seat at the circular table filled with his other brothers-in-arms as they listened to their latest mission. They were the White Warriors, defenders of the faith and of all whom follow. Gilbert was one of the elites to be going on this quest; to find the lair of the Necromancers. Once the location was found the Holy Order would send their full army to attack, ultimately destroying the dark ones. A location had been mentioned, so they were going over the maps for it. But the maps were the easy part. It was the horrifying stories behind the Necromancers that had his skin crawling.

"Not only do they summon the dead from their graves," started their chief. "But we have learned of their dark and disgusting culture. They are not men like us! Far from it. We have come to learn that they actually breed their own fighters and followers! The Necromancers and Dark Mages use their magic to not only kidnap good women but also impregnate them with demonic seed. With their magic, the fetus grows quickly and is born within minutes of impregnation! They have been doing this for many years! Raising mindless, demonic offspring with no feeling of human kindness or love. Such absent feelings make our enemies extremely dangerous. They have nothing to live for; nothing to die for, and they fight only for their masters. It is hard to kill a man who has nothing to lose. Your mission, men, is to find this lair so that we may march forth and destroy it!"

Gilbert would see it done.

Halfway on the road with his band of brothers, Gilbert thought about what their leader had said about the Necromancers and their breeding techniques. They have been raising an army of mindless and fearless soldiers? Somehow Gilbert just couldn't believe that. He couldn't believe that humans had no feelings, that they were only mindless killers. Gilbert always had a hard time believing in dark magic. It just never made any real sense to him. To have people who can summon the dead? To breed women quickly, rip the babies from their wombs, and raise the offspring to be killers? It just didn't make sense.

He was torn from his thoughts when a raid came upon his band of brothers. They couldn't fight what was already dead. Ghosts of the dead swarmed them, distracting their swords while people in black hooded cloaks ambushed them. Gilbert fought with all his might but was knocked from his horse, which was spooked by a ghost. He barely had time to stand when a cloaked figure came over to him. There was a terrible pain in his head, and then after that only darkness.

The next time he opened his eyes there was nothing but stone walls and candles around him. No longer was he in the forest but in a dungeon of some kind. The first thing he noticed was the smell, the second the chill of the room, and the third that he was chained. His wrists and ankles were in shackles attached to iron loops in the stone walls. Not only was he chained but completely naked as well. Startled, he quickly reached around to his backside, feeling his entrance to see if someone had taken advantage of his unconscious state. He let out a sigh of relief to find that it was untouched. But why was he naked then? Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he looked around the dungeon cell. If whomever captured him thought that he wouldn't run away because of nudity should he escape, then they were mistaken. However, the bigger question is where was he? Ghosts and men in black attacked them as they neared the lair of the Necromancers. That must be where he is now!

'Damn it, they caught me! How could I have been so careless?' It wasn't him or his men but the ghosts. Their swords were useless against servants of the dead! Ghosts had no flesh or bones to cut away. Their hearts had stopped beating, leaving their souls to escape the body. How could a living human fight the dead? If he hadn't encountered them first hand he still wouldn't believe in dark magic. But these chains were no lie. 'What are they going to do to me?' The door to his cell opened, startling him slightly. Holding his breath and sitting tall in the chains, he awaited his captor with all the glory and pride of White Warrior.

In stepped a large beastly man wearing only black pants tattered at the calves. His body was littered in black tattoos of swirls and thorns. In the dimly lit room Gilbert thought they were vines but as the man drew nearer he could see their true design. The man was built like a fighter, strong broad shoulders and chest, solid stomach, thick arms with firm muscles. Truly a beast of a man. And yet, when Gilbert lifted his eyes to the man's face, he saw nothing of a demonic monster but rather a mask of sadness and sorrow. Instantly, Gilbert's defenses dropped.

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked the man. "Do you have a name?"

"Ivan."

"Hello Ivan, I'm Gilbert." The man called Ivan looked confused. "What's wrong?" Ivan didn't answer. "Alright, if you don't want to talk on a polite basis then may I ask where I am? What is this place? And who is in charge? Are you permitted to answer?"

"I'm only here to look after you." Ivan answered. "I'm no one special. I can't answer your questions."

Gilbert could tell that this man was frightened to speak of what he knows. So he tried a different tactic. "Tell me, Ivan, are you a slave here?"

Ivan shook his head, looking childlike and innocent. "No. I am a child of the Necromancer."

"A child? You don't look like a child to me." The man may very well be a simpleton, so it would be best to speak to him like one.

"We children of the Necromancer are born from blood magic. I serve, breath and live only for the Necromancers. They are my family. They are my masters. I honor them."

'Brainwashed.' Gilbert thought immediately. 'He must be one of the warriors his chief had mentioned, the ones that are grown fully in their mother's womb within minutes and then birthed. Ivan had the build of a warrior but he certainly didn't act like a mindless killer. "I honor my master as well." Gilbert said proudly, standing up and letting Ivan see his nakedness. "If you are to serve me while I am your master's prisoner, then I request some simple clothing."

"The master wants you like this."

The truth be told, it was Ivan who had stripped Gilbert naked the first night the defender was brought in. Ivan always did as he was told like a good boy. He was such a good boy that the Masters allowed him a great honor; to care for those who are to be sacrificed. It was said in the Dark Legend that any child of the Necromancer who tends to and cares for the sacrifice would be granted a special place in the afterlife where the Dark Arts could not call them. It would be a chance for freedom, and that was something that Ivan wanted more than anything. It was a lonely life living in the dungeons with nothing but sacrificial meat to keep you company. But when this Gilbert was brought in and thrown at him, Ivan found himself instantly attracted to the man.

Ivan had carried him in his arms to the cell all the while staring at the angelic face that remained asleep. This man was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all his time living in the dungeons. Skin as pale as cream and hair like white spun silk. Never had he seen anyone like him! Ivan first brought him to the preparation room where he laid the beautiful man on the stone table. He had to light all the red candles before proceeding with the ritual. The man lay helplessly on the stone table, head to the side, arms by his sides, looking like a small piece of vanilla tart. Ivan began to strip him, carefully, and slowly to reveal more of the creamy white skin. While he was fed well here, most of his meals consisted of basic meat and honey milk, which looked just like the color of the man's skin in the candlelight. The candles shone along the white body with a creamy glow. The shine intensified once he was completely naked on the table, and Ivan felt an unfamiliar stirring in his groin. He had to reach his hand down to the front of his pants and rub at the slight bulge there, finding stimulating delight with the simple touch. But this beautiful being was not for him to touch. This man was to be sacrificed to the Dark God. But Ivan just saw him, as so pretty that he had to run his hand over the pale cheek, which was soft to the touch. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to properly care for this man.

"Wants me to be naked? What for? What are his plans?" Ivan only shook his head. "Hey! Answer me, you!" He raised his tone but it didn't do any good for Ivan only looked upset. Gilbert lowered his voice. "You aren't allowed to answer my questions, are you?" Ivan shook his head. "You can talk, you know." Gilbert shifted in the chains. "Listen closely. I am a high-ranking official. You are a servant. That makes ME your superior as well. And as your superior I demand that you speak plainly and without hesitation!" If this man was a simpleton then Gilbert could manipulate him.

Ivan put a finger to his lip nervously, giving Gilbert an uneasy look. "I don't think prisoners are allowed to give orders…even to me."

'He's not a simpleton. He just lacks basic communication skills. This guy is probably so isolated from others that he doesn't know how to properly interact with them.' Gilbert smirked. 'If I can make friends with this guy, I can soon earn his trust and then maybe I can find a way to get out of here.' "I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy, Ivan."

"That's okay. I brought you food." Ivan took from his pocket a stick of dried meat and smiled at him. "It's beef. The masters want you to eat glop and pottage, but I saved this for you instead." He held it out to Gilbert. "Do you want it?"

Gilbert's stomach growled. He was very hungry yet his mind was telling him to be cautious of the meat offered. "You take a bite first. I want to make sure it's not tainted with anything that will hurt me." Ivan understood him. He watched the large man take a bite and smile as he chewed.

"It's good! Very yummy! Now you eat."

Gilbert took the meat from the large tattooed hand and bit into it. The salty, meaty taste reminded him of just how hungry he was so he finished it with vigor. "Is that all I'm allowed to have?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You're not the boss so it's not your fault. May I ask something about you? What's with all the tattoos? Do they mean something?"

"Ah, they mean a lot of things." He pointed to a tattoo of thorns on his arm. The thorn design was all over his body. "These thorns show that I am a child of the Necromancers." He pointed to some that looked like ivy on his chest. "This kind shows that I belong in this realm." He pointed to some dots. "This means I was born during the snow." He touched his face where there were heavy black stripes that looked like a tiger's print. "And these show that I am a very special child. Do you want to know why?" Gilbert gave a nod. "I was born during a very bad snowstorm. There was thunder and lightening during this storm, something so rare that the Necromancers see me as a good omen! I was taken from my mother's womb and carried right out into the storm to be given my blessing. In my patrol, I am called Thunder Snow because of it."

Gilbert was quite interested in Ivan's story, which only further stroked his curiosity to this strange dark culture. He had never heard of 'thunder snow', but nature worked in so many odd ways that he wouldn't pass it off as plausible. So Ivan was someone special. "Do you fight at all, Ivan? What do the masters make you do here?"

Ivan smiled. "I take care of the prisoners. Sometimes I fight, but mainly I remain here in the dungeons to keep the prisoners alive and well. This way, the prisoner is healthy and strong for when the time comes for the sacrifice."

Gilbert's pink eyes widened. "The what? Sacrifice? What sacrifice?"

"When you will be offered to the Dark Gods in exchange for the masters' eternal life. I help to prepare the prisoners for sacrifice as well. The Necromancers have already offered the souls of your men to the Dark Gods." Ivan gave him a sincere look. "I'm sorry for the loss of your men."

The word 'sacrifice' would not leave his head. Gilbert had heard of these sacrifices but he never believed them to be true. He heard of people sacrificing animals to please the gods, but never humans! And his men have all been sacrificed? So he was the last one left? Why were they keeping him alive then? When was he going to die? The thought of being sacrificed as a way of death frightened him more than any fight or battle he could ever face. All the more reason to befriend Ivan. But how can he win the friendship of this brainwashed man? There was one way, the sensual way, as his brother-in-arms often called it when a woman seduced a man to get what she wanted. As White Warriors they weren't always allowed to lay with women, and least of all other men. But Ivan was a brainwashed man who may easily be persuaded if done correctly. Winning a man's heart through lust is the best way to earn their trust. But it would only work if Ivan were able to 'feel' those types of sensuality. It was worth a try.

"You have pretty big muscles." Gilbert said with a smirk and reached out to squeeze a bicep. "Why do they keep a guy like you down here playing nursemaid? I bet you could go a lot further with your life if you were fighting, or something like that." Already his touch had a profound affect on the man. He could tell right away. Ivan was blushing, which meant that he was feeling something, but the next question was does he know what the feeling is? This sort of technique was not something he approved of. Gilbert always liked to get what he wants and would do whatever it took to achieve that goal. Right now he had nothing useful on him; no weapons, no armor, and certainly couldn't talk his way out of this. So he had to use what he had on his person, and that was his body. He wouldn't just give his innocence away to anyone! Seduction and gentle words could be just as effective. "You're very handsome, Ivan. I bet you're a hit with the ladies!"

Ivan was blushing at Gilbert's touch and words. The man had a special look about him in the candlelight that had his heart racing. Gilbert was just so beautiful. Could a human man be this pretty? "I…I think you are a very beautiful, Gilbert. A very pretty man. I've never seen one so pretty before."

'Hook, line, and sinker!' Gilbert said to himself with a smirk. 'Damn I'm good!' "You think I'm pretty? I haven't been called pretty before. Drop-dead gorgeous? Yes, but never 'pretty'."

"Well, I think you are very pretty." Ivan reached a hand out, silently asking permission to touch his face. He was thrilled and giddy when Gilbert nodded for him to do so. Gently he cupped the right cheek, letting his eyes move all over Gilbert's face to take in every feature. "I bet your blood is very pretty too."

Gilbert had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything harsh. His first instinct was to spit in Ivan's eye but since there is 'blood' involved it was best to not anger the source. "Why are you asking about my blood?"

"The masters like to drain blood sometimes, especially from certain types of special people, like you."

"What do they do with the blood?"

"Sometimes they store it away. Other times they use it for blood magic when they are casting spells. I don't know all of their rituals though. I do all the bloodletting and some other stuff associated with it."

Gilbert pulled away from him. "You're going to drain my blood then?"

"Not all of it! Only a little bit at a time." He smiled. "Sometimes blood is more important than the sacrifice itself." The sound of a bell tolling echoed softly in the cell around them. "I have to go." Ivan said and stood up. "The Masters are summoning us."

"For what?" Gilbert asked quickly.

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "Could be anything. But I'll be back later to bring you food and drink, okay? Bye!"

Gilbert raised a white brow and shook his head at the man as he left the cell. What kind of man was Ivan anyway? He wasn't a simpleton because he could make eye contact, can hold a conversation and spoke very well. That meant he was at least educated in both reading and writing. And Ivan was born 'rare', the same as he. They thought he had been blessed by the gods, so naturally his parents urged him to join the White Warriors, which he was glad he did. Gilbert felt that he belonged there, upholding the faith and helping others less fortunate than him. Yet none of that was due to his coloring, contrary to popular belief. That was just the kind of person he was. He can find a way to wrap Ivan around his little finger easily. He already had his foot in the door! If he could win Ivan over, then maybe the bulky man won't drain him of his blood. The thought of bloodletting for anything but medical use made him queasy.

A little while later the door opened and Gilbert thought it would be Ivan again with his food. Instead it was a strange man in long red robes. His head was cloaked while on his face there was a mask, a black mask, which covered their entire face. Gilbert knew that it was one of the Necromancers. He stiffed his back and sat up proudly, showing that he did not fear them nor was he ashamed of his naked body.

"Gilbert of the White Warriors, yes?" Asked the Necromancer.

"I don't know. Your men caught me. What do you think?"

"How charming. You're a smart-mouth." The Necromancer spoke with a slow, deep voice. "But it doesn't matter. You are the one we have been waiting for. You are the Chosen One!"

Gilbert shifted in his chain. "I'm not the Chosen One! I believe in nothing of your dark arts or your dark gods!"

"It doesn't matter. You are the Chosen One. You are the One Born All In White- the purest color there is on this dirty earth in which we live and breathe. It is told to us in prophesy that the One Born All In White will awaken the dark gods, allowing them to descend to this earth and purify it in their image! We will become immortal, my fellow mages and I!"

"You're a lunatic!" Gilbert insulted. "None of my gods would ever let that happen! Your darkness will never touch this good earth so long as I live and breathe in it!" He said harshly, gritting his teeth and tugged at his chains.

The Necromancer laughed. "Foolish boy! I can promise you that when your body is ready to be offered, your gods will not come to protect you! They will let you die because they do not exist!"

"I bet yours don't either then!" Gilbert countered back. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see which one is right!"

"I guess we shall. But before all that, I have a few questions for you, One Born All In White."

"Address me as Sir Gilbert or I will have nothing to say to you." With the face mask covering everything Gilbert couldn't read the Necromancer's expressions, so he didn't know if the man was angry or not.

"Oh, I think you can accommodate." From his hands sparked silver lightening that brought forth a long black whip.

Gilbert stared at it.

"You will answer my questions." He snapped the whip on the ground.

* * *

Ivan had all of his medicines prepared and placed on a wooden tray in my tiny chambers. The Master came to him, saying that Gilbert was out cold and needed medical attention from the whipping. Ivan had seen the aftermath of his Masters when they took to torturing a prisoner. He could only hope that they were not too terrible on Gilbert! Carrying the tray he hurried to Gilbert's cell as fast as he could. Gilbert was placed in a different cell right now, a 'purification' cell, as the Masters called it, where they put surviving prisoners to get better. Ivan had tended many prisoners there.

When he entered the purification cell he could see that Gilbert was strapped to the table on his belly. His ankles were strapped at the base of the stone table while his wrists were secured under the top but folded underneath. Ivan held his breath as he saw the horrid state Gilbert was in. His Master had gone too far; Gilbert must have done something to warrant this terrible beating! He placed the tray down and went up to Gilbert's unconscious form, looking at all the whip lashes and welts. The most were on his back while others lay bright red on his buttocks and thighs. Ivan grit his teeth. How could anyone maim Gilbert's perfect white skin in such a manner? Gilbert's skin was so thin and fair that even after all the lashes healed they would leave pink scars. Still, they would do nothing to render him ugly, far from it. But the wounds needed medical attention or they would get infected.

* * *

Gilbert hissed himself awake when something was stinging at the wounds on his back. He found that he couldn't move, which wasn't a surprise. He cocked his head painfully to look all around and spotted Ivan beside him. "Ivan? What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning your wounds." Ivan replied. "Before they become infected."

Gilbert groaned as a hot cloth stung a particularly deep gash. "How bad are they?"

"If I had gotten here too late they could have killed you."

"Then thank you for being on time."

Ivan chuckled. "This is no time to joke, Gilbert. The Master did some terrible work on you. What did you do to make him so angry?"

"I was myself, which always gets me into trouble." He groaned again.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing my best not to hurt you but I'm afraid it can't be helped. One or two of these will need basic stitches."

Gilbert grumbled. "I've had stitches before. Where am I? This isn't the same place as before- ow!"

"Sorry! No, it's a different place. This room is where some of your bloodletting will take place."

"Oh. Good." He frowned through the pain of cleaning. "I didn't give in, you know. He asked me questions, your master, and I refused to answer. That's why I'm all torn up like this. But you…you have such gentle hands for one so fucking big!"

Ivan blushed prettily. "I do my best. Just rest right now while I finish up."

Ivan waited for Gilbert to look away before he smeared some blood onto his fingertip. Silently licking his lips, Ivan tasted Gilbert's blood on his tongue. It was metallic tasting but very sweet, like an old wine. He closed his eyes to savor the taste. Not only was Gilbert beautiful but also his blood was just as pretty and tasted much more divine.

"Hey, Ivan? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"No one…does anything sexual to the prisoners, do they?"

Ivan moved around the table to look at Gilbert and gave a nod. "Yes, but only for ritual purposes. Both men and women are taken sexually before they are sacrificed. But only if they are a virgin."

"So I'm going to be sacrificed you said. That means they will rape me first and then kill me? What is the purpose?"

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "That's just the way it's always been. The Masters keep their dark secrets to themselves." Ivan had forgotten about the sex part of the ritual. He felt a wave of possessiveness sweep over him at the thought of the Necromancer taking Gilbert's innocence. "Are you a virgin, Gilbert?"

"Pfft. No! I've been with men before!"

Ivan smiled in amusement. "Then why are you so worried about them raping you on the table?"

"But…but that doesn't count! That's not what I meant! I was just stating the obvious! Ignorant jackass!" Gilbert saw the look of hurt on Ivan's face again, feeling like he had just scolded a small child for being naïve. Ivan only knew of this world and nothing else. His views and morals on something like sex was probably very limited. "It's still rape whether I'm a virgin or not." And he was a virgin. When he was a young buck he chased the eager girls and had some fun with them, but it was only because of his age. He was a grown man now so he could view things differently. His mission was always the most important.

"You still have a long way to go before they are ready to sacrifice you."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Ivan looked at him. "I would think so?" They were both startled by the door opening. Ivan saw that is was his master, one of the Necromancers, who entered into the room. He quickly fell to one knee and lowered his head.

Gilbert twisted his neck to try and see the door. Ivan was kneeling, so it must be a 'master'. Craning his neck more, he saw that it was the Necromancer from before, or maybe a different one? They were all masked and cloaked, it seemed.

"Ivan." It was the same Necromancer that took the whip to Gilbert's back. Gilbert recognized the voice. "You have spent a very long time here." The Necromancer appeared before Ivan and ignoring Gilbert. Gilbert watched them silently. "You are late for another appointment."

"I'm sorry, master." Ivan whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I lost track of time."

The Necromancer slowly shook his head. "Shame, shame, shame, Ivan. You know it makes me very angry when you don't listen or follow the rules." He was speaking to Ivan in a soft voice, like an adult scolding a child who didn't understand. Gilbert watched as the Necromancer lifted his boot, placed it atop Ivan's head and forced it to the floor. Ivan let him do it without a sound or a plea. "You must be punished."

Gilbert pulled in his chains when Ivan started to scream in pain. He saw all of the tattoos on Ivan's body lighting up and burning. "Stop it!" He shouted to the Necromancer. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Oh?" The Necromancer walked over to him while Ivan still writhed on the floor. "Even in your binds you are a still a champion of justice? Well, I guess that is what we can expect from the One Born All In White."

"I kept him here talking!" Gilbert defended the pained man on the floor. "It's my fault he was late! Let him go and stop this! Since when are necromancers and dark mages low-down bullies?" The Necromancer stopped his assault on Ivan.

"You speak as if you know us."

"I know that you pride yourselves in being of higher faith, strength, and intelligence than the average human like me! Since when do your kind fall to the acts of primitive humans?"

The Necromancer chuckled. "But our dear sweet Ivan isn't a human, nor is he a necromancer or a mage. He is a beast creature with no past, present, or future. He is simply a tool we will use in the great uprising when our armies of the monsters and the dead walk this earth and destroy your race forever!"

"Fucking nut-cases! That's what you are!" Gilbert pulled in the chains again. "I'm not your Chosen One! I only hope that my ghost is watching the looks on your faces when your prophecy doesn't come true! You'll learn that all this time you've been spewing shit!"

"Silence your tongue, little lamb! Ivan! Stand up!" The Necromancer demanded. Ivan did so, his tattoos no longer glowing. "Get the ritual knife and the bowl. We will do some bloodletting this fine day." Gilbert's eyes widened a bit but he didn't show a sign of fear or speak a word. He watched as Ivan quickly did as he was told like an obedient dog. "But not just anyone can bleed you, good knight!" The Necromancer placed both hands in his long bell sleeves. "To bleed you one must be just as rare and special, like our dear Ivan here. Thunder Snow Ivan, born during a snowstorm full of thunder and lightening. A sign from the Dark Gods!"

Ivan returned with the knife and bowl. He looked towards Gilbert and their eyes met.

"Our dear Ivan will bleed you. He will paint my face in the sweet, sweet blood he draws from you. The more blood of yours that I consume, the greater my powers will grow! Ivan! Bleed him!"

Ivan moved to do as told without a word. He looked at Gilbert again, seeing the man looking confused, hurt, and slightly fearful. Ivan hoped he could read his expression of, 'I'm sorry' before using the black wavy blade to slice a thin cut along Gilbert's forearm. The white beauty hissed slightly at the pain and they both watched the blood run down his white arm and drip into the bowl. Ivan smelled the sweet metallic liquid, remembering back to earlier when he tasted some of the blood. The bowl was quickly filling up with the need to gulp it all down like a fine soup. When it was filled he handed it to his master before taking bandages from his pocket to seal the wound.

The Necromancer held the bowl above his head and gave a cackling laugh. "Excellent! So much power lies within this small bowl of red life!"

"Fuck you, looney." Gilbert hissed at the Necromancer. "I hope you choke on it!"

"Oh, keep talking, good knight! I will make Ivan bleed you more if I must. You will do as I say, right Ivan?" Ivan nodded. "See? He's such a good boy. So dutiful. He is a special monster."

Gilbert watched the bandage being tied. "He is not a monster."

"He is. He was born as a monster and he will remain a monster, forever in my service to destroy the human race. Thunder Snow Ivan will mate you and break you in the name of our Dark Lords!"

Wild pink eyes glared at Ivan.

"He won't fuck like a normal human, little lamb." The Necromancer chuckled. "He is a monster, a beast, with primitive instincts. He will do whatever I say without question. Ivan will rip your insides to shreds and break your hips with his own as you experience your first ecstasy of pleasurable pain before the knife finds your heart."

"We'll just have to see about that." Gilbert challenged.

"I'm done hearing you talk." Gilbert suddenly felt his whole body become numb when the Necromancer placed some sort of spell on him. "Ivan, take him back to his cell and feed him." With that he left.

Ivan undid the chains and lifted Gilbert in his arms. "I'm sorry." He said again and brought the other back to the holding cell, placing him in chains again. He left to get some food, sneaking in more dried meat and milk. When he entered again, Gilbert was sitting up. The spell had worn off. "I hope you're not in too much pain. I brought you extra food."

"Good, I'm starving." And he was. "I'm in pain, yes, but it's tolerable now. You're good at healing." He took the food offered to him on the wooden plate. First he gulped the milk and then tore into the dried meat.

"You're not mad at me for cutting you?"

"No, not at all. You were doing what you were told. Although I don't understand how someone as big and strong as you can't stand up for yourself? You could snap that Necromancer in half!"

Ivan shook his head. "He's my Master. He raised me."

"He's cruel to you. Do they treat all of your kind here the same way he does you? Stepping on your head and causing you pain?"

"No. I'm actually one of the lucky ones who does not suffer as badly as the others. That's only because I was born special."

Gilbert ate more of the meat. "Then what do they do to the others?"

"Terrible things. I'd rather not say."

"Ivan, look at me." Ivan did so. "Come closer." Ivan crawled over to him so they were nearly nose to nose. "I'm starting to think you're playing dumb with me. The way you talk proves that you are educated, at least somewhat. I think you know a lot more than what you are letting on. So my question to you is, why are you, an intelligent being, so scared of these men?"

Ivan's purple eyes suddenly grew serious but he smiled. "Do you read minds, Gilbert?"

"Nope. I'm just good at reading people." He grinned.

"But I am not a person."

"Yes you are. You look weird and were born in an odd manner, but you are still human. Those Necromancers are still human. I am human. My priests back home are human! Do not let them call you a monster or a beast, because you aren't one. Now, tell me about the others. The others like you."

Ivan sat himself directly in front of Gilbert, speaking softly. "They keep the ones like me starving and in fear all the time. They damage their emotions, thoughts, and feelings right after they are born. The others know nothing but the underground lair where they are kept. As little children they are tortured and beaten with magic. The masters make them fight for food and water. They are being trained like animals to fight with a starving animal's instinct, to hunt and kill. The Necromancers want to keep them angry and stupid so that they are relentless on the battlefield. Most can barely talk, they only grunt or groan."

Gilbert shook his head. "That's terrible. These Necromancers have to be stopped. Those people deserve to be free. What about the women? What do they do when girls are born?"

"Oh, girls are never born. The magic won't allow it. Only boys are born."

"So there are no women here at all? Other than the women they steal?"

"Correct."

Gilbert shook his head again. "This is disgusting." He looked at Ivan. "Why don't we leave this place, you and me?"

"Leave?" Ivan shook his head. "I can't leave here. They will find me!"

"But you'll be safe with me! You know how to help the others like you! You can tell my army everything you know and then we can destroy this place and free them all! You don't have to live like this! None of you do!"

Ivan looked away from him. He had always wanted to be free but was too frightened to try and escape.

"Please, Ivan. Come with me. Help me escape and come with me! I promise you'll be safe!"

"I would have no where to go."

"You will come live with me."

Ivan shook his head. "No one will want me living among them. Look at me, Gilbert. I'm a monster. I look like one. People will fear me."

Gilbert glared. "Not if I am by your side." It was time to change things up a bit. He moved closer to the larger man and placed his white palm above Ivan's heart. "I feel a heartbeat, just like mine. You're not a monster." He took Ivan's large hand and placed it on his own heart. "See? They beat the same." Gilbert let his features soften while keeping his eyes locked with Ivan's. "Even our bodies are the same. I'll show you." He smirked softly as he let his hands rub Ivan's chest, brushing his palms over hard nipples then pointing the fingertips down to wriggle over the stomach muscles. He could feel Ivan's body start to tremble beneath his touch. It was working. "Now, let's see just how big of a man you are." White hands slipped beneath the hem to search for the manhood he knew would be there. Gilbert's eyes widened when he found it, already rock hard and thick. Suddenly, the words from the Necromancer came back to him. 'He really can break my hips and shatter the rest of me with this thing!' Gilbert pulled his hands out only to have one caught in Ivan's vice-like grip.

"Finish what you've started." Ivan commanded softly.

"No, I can't. It's not proper." Maybe he could use this to his advantage. "I only meant to show you that you were a human man like me. I meant nothing sexual to come of it."

"And yet I will be the one mating you soon."

"Yes…but not here." He made himself smile at Ivan. "You can mate me in my home! We can be alone then, just you and me, two free men enjoying the company of another." He was able to slip his hand out of Ivan's grasp.

Ivan tilted his head. "Gilbert…you really want to mate with me? Just as…two men?"

Gilbert knew he was getting himself into some deep trouble but he would worry about that later, after his escape. "Well…I am a virgin so I would want my first time to be special. In a soft bed in my house with you taking your time. Not like here, where you would have to rape me."

"Yes, that's right." Ivan agreed. "I don't want to harm you, Gilbert. You're so pretty."

"Yeah, I am. And you're so very handsome. Just think of it, Ivan." He took Ivan's face into his hands. "Being free of pain from these men. Knowing gentle caresses and touches like mine." He stroked Ivan's face. "Free to lay in the sunshine all day, eat what you want, whenever you want."

Ivan smiled. "What about mating you? I want to mate you terribly, Gilbert. I want to mate you now."

"We humans don't call it mating. We are human, you and I. Remember? We call it 'making love'."

"Making love? Making love." He repeated a second time. "I want to make love to you now."

Gilbert shook his head. "No, not here. This is too dark of a place and someone will hear. No, I want us to be in my room, in my soft bed, alone," he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. "Where we can take our time exploring one another's bodies and learning what the other likes." He suddenly didn't like the look in Ivan's eyes.

"We can wait to make love, but we don't have to wait to find out what makes us feel good."

Gilbert was suddenly pushed on his back where the pain from the slashes made him cry out. He gasped when his hips were lifted in the air, his shoulders and head the only part remaining on the floor. Looking up at Ivan in the dim lighting he did look like a monster. For a moment, Gilbert seriously thought Ivan was going to eat him. Instead, Ivan opened up his mouth and took his limp member inside, swallowing deep. Gilbert's eyes crossed in the sudden pleasure of the rough sucking. He brought his hands to his mouth to stifle his cries. Ivan was sucking him to hardness, able to feel his tip in the back of Ivan's throat. This was his first time experimenting with something so sexual. He whimpered into his hands. Ivan just wouldn't stop sucking him, and then when he felt something pressing against his hole Gilbert nearly let out a scream of shock. There was nothing to save his dignity in this strange position. His leg was resting on Ivan's shoulder while the other one was held up by strong hands, as if he weighed nothing. Ivan's other hand was busy wiggling a finger inside of him. Gilbert could only bite his bottom lip, clench his eyes shut, and hold back the sounds that threatened to escape. The second finger hurt, but only for a moment before the digits started thrusting with that hot mouth still sucking him. He felt the build up of orgasm in his lower belly, but what sent him over the brink was the hard thrust of fingers striking a spot deep within him that did let his voice escape from bleeding lips. It was a strangled, gasping cry as he exploded into Ivan's mouth, feeling the other man sucking him dry and swallowing all of it.

Ivan pulled his mouth free, licked his lips, and gave a sigh of content. He removed his fingers as well to gently lower Gilbert back to the floor. Looking down at the blushing man still panting with afterglow, Ivan decided to tease his would-be-mate a little further. Spreading those white legs once again he lowered his groin to press against Gilbert's entrance and balls. He saw those pink eyes shoot open with a fearful expression plainly written on the blushing face. "I'm not going to go any further." Ivan assured him. "But you did like what I did just now, yes?"

Gilbert was too embarrassed to speak so he just nodded his head.

"You let me be the first to do that, I can tell. Don't worry," he pressed their noses together. "I won't let anyone else do anything of the sort to you. Only me. And don't ever tell the Necromancers or else they'll be mad."

"I…I won't." He said, still panting. "Hey…how did you…know to do all that? What you did…to me?"

Ivan smiled softly. "Everyone needs a little bit of mystery to them." He kissed Gilbert's forehead. "I have to go. I'll be back soon."

Now alone, Gilbert was able to collect his thoughts and analyze the sexual encounter he had just experienced. That was good. Very good. It almost felt as if something inside of him was complete, like he had a hole that was just filled- figuratively speaking. While sex was allowed in his order, it was still frowned upon because sex and love can make a man weak. Gilbert's sole purpose was to his faith and his people, not to lust. Yet now he had experienced a taste of it, and not with a woman but with another man. A few drunken tavern nights had his hands down wenches tops but nothing more than that. Okay, maybe a pretty one sitting on his lap from time to time, but nothing ever went further. Stumbling home drunk was always a better option. And then to be woken up by a nun whacking him with her broom, scaring him out of bed. Gilbert had to smirk at the memory that has happened to him so many times. Nothing hurt like the swing of a broom from an elderly nun. Being in these chains now he realized how much he missed that. It really was amazing the things one would miss when they didn't have it anymore.

But what to do about Ivan? Ivan was smitten with him, so part of his plan had worked. The next part was to escape from this place and to do it he would need Ivan's help. Now more than ever he wanted Ivan to come back with him. Not just for physical reasons but for the main purpose of gaining insight on the Necromancers. Once they were both free then they could discuss if their relationship was to go further. Ivan would be a great lover to have just by judging the skills of the act before. Not that he had anything to go on dealing with another man, but for him to ejaculate like that…well…you only lived once. And Ivan's cock was big for a human male, as far as he knew. He was aware of the hate and fear Ivan would receive while living in his world with the tattoos and the odd size of him. Gilbert knew he would have to constantly stand up for Ivan in the human world, something he was prepared for.

'Alright Gilbert, time to stop thinking about muscles and start on getting yourself out of this hellhole.'

* * *

Ivan sat under the table where the mages and Necromancers were having their dinner. Being under the table was a sign of submissiveness, like that of a dog. However, Ivan wasn't under the table simply for scraps and bones but rather to massage the disgusting feet on the head master. The masters went on about their business, talking about the uprising, the dark gods, and the One Born All In White. His Gilbert. He hoped that his feelings would keep from expressing themselves as Gilbert was mentioned. Ivan wasn't expecting his name to be uttered, though.

"My dear, sweet Ivan," The head Necromancer called to him. "Come out from there. We wish to speak with you."

Ivan obeyed, coming out from the table and standing beside the master to view the table of mages and necromancers. All of them were fully masked, as always, so Ivan never had a face to put to their names.

"Tell us, Ivan, what have you witnessed about our Chosen One? The others are eager to know."

Ivan folded his arms behind his back as he spoke. "The White Warrior Gilbert is very stubborn and strong. He is…unlike any human I have ever heard tales of. I believe he truly does live up to his title as One Born All In White." The men whispered to one another.

"And Ivan, how do you feel about this man in your charge?"

Ivan was a bit confused by the question. Was this a trick? Did they suspect something? He would have to answer carefully. "Like I said before, he is unlike any human I've met or heard of. He will not give in easily."

The head master pushed his food around the plate with a fork. "What about how he looks? Do you find him attractive? You will be mating with him, don't forget."

"I will do as my masters command of me."

"Don't go falling in love with him now!" Laughed the head master. "He is the gateway to other worlds! His blood will be drained and his bones burned to open up the portal to the next world so that we may welcome our gods. Always remember, dear Ivan, that lust, pain, pleasure, and hatred all go together." Ivan remained silent but gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"Head Necromancer!" Interrupted a dark mage. "Will we be present for this mighty sacrifice?"

"Yes! All of you, my brothers, will be here when the time has come!"

Another spoke up in a sensual voice. "What about the fucking part?" The mage balanced a fork on his finger. "Nothing would please me more than seeing a White Warrior of the light gods fucked by one of our very own monsters? How deliciously taboo!"

Ivan clenched his fists behind his back.

"I shall have to think on it. In fact, there is another monster I have in mind to possibly mate with our White Warrior." Ivan turned sharply to gaze upon the mask. "Yes, I do have another. We all seem to forget the monster we have who was born during the frightful windstorm. Remember him?"

"The storm that broke the dam, you mean?" Asked another.

"Precisely. He too, was born during a rare time. The dark gods like to settle thing with combat." The head Necromancer turned to Ivan. "You will fight the other in order to mate with our Chosen One. If you fail, you will leave the arena while the other mates with him. Should you win, then I expect a VERY good show for myself and my brothers." Ivan took a deep breath and held it.

"Let's place some money on this fight!" Said another dark mage. "I put my money on Ivan!" While the bets were being placed, Ivan was summoned over by the head master.

"My dear, sweet Ivan," He stroked Ivan's cheek. "I have no doubt that you will win." The master whispered. "When you win and mate with our Chosen One, don't break him too much, okay?"

"I will try not to, master."

"Good, because we are expecting a good public mating, and I know you are well qualified for the job. You know how to fight, you know how to kill, you know how to crush another's skull with your bare hands."

Ivan whispered back, "I don't know how willing I will be to take the Chosen One who will not want me near him in that manner." This was inevitable and there was nothing that could be done about it. Ivan had seen this only once or twice in his lifetime and knew how it ended. The last thing he wanted to do was rape Gilbert.

"Oh, don't worry about that, my dear sweet Ivan. We will make sure his body is willing and ready to go. We still need him alive and well, you know."

Perfect. Everything had worked out as he hoped. The Necromancer would put a lust spell on Gilbert to make him wanton and horny. In turn, the smell of Gilbert's lust would heighten his need to fight, win, and mate. Ivan knew he was being treated more like an animal than a person. But even then, could he really take Gilbert in that manner while being watched? What worried him the most was his own lust for Gilbert and losing control when he smelled arousal. This had never happened to him before. Ivan would see where this fight and mating took him. After that, he would see about helping Gilbert escape.

* * *

'This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! It's stupid!' Gilbert said to himself as his bound body was placed at the back of an arena. They wheeled him out on a cold steel slab where his wrists were chained and hung from two posts. His legs were free, of course, but that was only so the victor of this animalistic fight could 'mate' him. Gilbert hoped it was Ivan who would win and not the other. To his surprise and relief it was a very small crowd consisted of only the dark mages and necromancers. Still naked, Gilbert tried to hide his genitals by keeping his knees together on the platform. He made sure to glare at each one of them. When the head Necromancer rose from his seat, Gilbert started to feel nervous, wondering what the man had in store for him. Hopefully he would just be talking to the others. Hiding his fear with a glare, Gilbert kept his gaze focused on the Necromancer.

"Welcome, my brothers! We are in for a fine spectacle today! As you can see, our Chosen One is cleaned up and looking breathtaking, but I think he may need a little bit of help." The others laughed sinisterly, which only heightened Gilbert's fears of the unknown. "Our monsters are vicious, it is true, but with such strength in them, wouldn't it be nice to see their fierceness intensify tenfold?" The others all agreed. "Well then," he held his claw-like hands out to Gilbert. "Let's get started."

Gilbert watched him intently. At first, nothing was happening except for the Necromancer wiggling long boney fingers at him. For a second he wanted to point at the man and laugh loudly at his failure, but then something unexpected happened. There was a warmth building up in his lower belly that quickly traveled to his groin. Immediately he gave a rapid shudder, feeling his groin begin to swell with arousal. The Necromancer must have put a spell on him! He had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out loud, squeezing his thighs together in hopes of getting some relief, but to his dismay, nothing helped. Now all masked faces were looking at him; an ocean of white masks painted with black or red markings and each one with a grin. They were mocking him. The ache in his groin demanded compensation for its hardness, which also fogged his mind with images of Ivan. Imagining Ivan looming over him with his own swollen erection only made his lust grow stronger. His brain was telling him he wanted, no, needed to be mated. Damn that necromancer! 'That man would find himself impaled on my sword!' Gilbert swore.

"Look at how he writhes in wanton desire! Once our monsters see and smell him, only one will come out of this alive."

Gilbert's eyes widened at those words through the pleasure. If Ivan were to lose and be killed then all hope for him was gone. 'I'll bite my tongue and kill myself before that other one has a chance to rape me! He can fuck my dead corpse!'

"Bring out our monsters!"

Ivan heard the call and that was his cue to exit into the arena. All was silent when he stepped out onto the gray sand. At the far end of the arena, presented to all, was a still naked Gilbert flushed with lust. Ivan immediately sensed the arousal in the air, like an animal during its rutting season. Ivan felt his adrenaline begin to strengthen and grow, spreading throughout his body while keeping his gaze focused on the writhing male bound in chains. Gilbert's legs were free, unbound, easy to spread and mate. Ivan wanted him.

From the ceiling came his opponent, another 'special' male the same as he. The monster was big and tall like him but Ivan knew he could beat him. The other smelt Gilbert as well, which just wouldn't do. Ivan cracked his knuckles. The other turned to him, yellow eyes wide and glaring. They circled each other, sizing the other up like ravenous wolves. The other was the first to attack, which was foolish. Ivan blocked him with his fists, clutching the other's hands in his own as they pushed back and forth. Ivan flipped the other onto his back, landing a swift kick to the monster's jaw. Behind him he heard Gilbert let out a lustful moan. Ivan knew then that he was going to win, no matter what the cost, and this monster before him wouldn't have a skull left to his corpse. With a roar he forced the other to his feet, giving a couple of hard punches to the face and gut. The other did, however, fight back in a lustful rage, striking Ivan in the chest, shoulder, and face.

Gilbert watched through lust clouded eyes as the two men battled one another for the sake of his virginity. In some ways, Gilbert wanted to laugh at the stupidity of it but the desire to be fucked was stronger than the urge to laugh. He watched Ivan only, following the moves of the large man as he made easy work of the other. Ivan was so strong! Those big hands that pummeled the other man could soon be caressing his body. He could hear the words repeating in his head, 'Ivan can break your hips' or 'he'll break you in half', and Gilbert could believe it after watching this fight. However, that fear no longer held him back. Instead, Gilbert's body yearned to feel Ivan's powerful form mating with him. His body ached to feel something inside of it, and he wanted that 'something' to be Ivan's manhood. Surprising himself, Gilbert let himself hang loosely in the chains with his legs slightly spread, hoping the position would end the fight sooner.

It worked for Ivan. He suddenly wreaked havoc on the other, first breaking the knee and arm, rendering the other useless. Then, Ivan covered the man's body in punches, knocking the breath from his opponent. But he didn't stop there. Ivan grabbed the other's head, dragged the limp body to the arena wall, and continuously smashed the head until the skull was completely shattered. The masters were silent. Ivan grinned darkly, holding up both hands to show the blood that stained them. Now his focus was on Gilbert's writhing, naked body, chained and spread open for him. He was able to claim his prize now, his mate, his soon-to-be lover. Ignoring the masters, Ivan walked over to Gilbert while lowering his pants to tuck the hem under his balls. Already he was aroused, fully hard and thick, perfectly set for mating.

Gilbert had to turn away from the brutality of Ivan's attack on the other. Opening his eyes again he saw that the man's head was completely smashed. Now Ivan was storming over to him, his body covered in blood with a rock solid erection. Gilbert's body was still bursting with unsatisfied lust yearning to be filled. While he felt fear the need to feel Ivan inside of him was greater. And to his amazement, he smiled tenderly at Ivan's form as he approached. The promise of orgasm was well underway! Damn that necromancer's spell!

But to his shock and confusion, Ivan only stared at him for a few moments before stuffing himself back into his pants. Gilbert let out a tiny whine of frustration. What was Ivan doing?

Ivan turned to face the dark members, still covered in blood and his arousal tightening his pants. He could smell Gilbert's lust, knew the man was ready and willing, but he did not want to carry out the mating. Not now. Little did the dark court know just how advanced his thinking process was, he could hide it well. Showing this part of him to the masters now was taking a large risk on his life. It was worth the risk, though, to see Gilbert free of those chains. He did not want to take Gilbert's body in front of these men, nor did he want the other to be under the influence of a lust spell. What Ivan wanted was for Gilbert to be naturally lustful for him. But it was still very tempting. Very, very tempting.

"Masters…I cannot mate the Chosen One here." Ivan spoke plainly and clearly.

"And why not?" The head master asked. "He is eager for you."

Ivan glanced at Gilbert's writhing body, feeling his palms grow sweaty and his mouth run dry. "I only do this for your sakes. As well as the for the dark gods."

"Explain yourself." Demanded another.

"The Chosen One is too rare and special to be treated as a common prisoner. His body should be sacrificed naturally, without the aid or use of magic. That will please the dark gods, and they will be proud of all of you when they return."

One turned to the Necromancer. "The Chosen One should really be untouched. He should remain pure to heighten the power of the sacrifice. Perhaps Thunder Snow Ivan has a point here."

The Necromancer cleared his throat. "It really makes no difference to the dark gods." He stated.

"But it may be better for us." Spoke another.

"Yes." Agreed one more. "We've had our fun and sport today. Perhaps we should discuss this further. After all," He pointed to Gilbert. "Such a rare occasion to have the Chosen One of legend, the One Born All In White, right here in our grasp! The symbol of purity and spirituality! We should keep him just a little bit longer." Everyone seemed to agree.

Ivan breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "The dark gods will thank you all."

* * *

"Damn it all!" Gilbert cursed through his teeth as he made himself cum for the fourth time until the spell finally wore off.

Collapsing onto the stone floor he was grateful for the cold on his fading erection, which helped to speed the process. After it had fully worn off he fell into an exhausted sleep and woke up not knowing how long had passed. Sitting up he felt his bones crack a tad with a bit of a cramp in his left arm. It felt like he had just woken up from one hell of a hangover. Smacking his lips, he had to peel the tongue off the roof of his mouth, craving water more than freedom. He'd give anything for a large pitcher of cool water.

"What's happened?" He muttered to himself, feeling a bit of a painful tingling on his penis. Gilbert clicked his tongue in annoyance while noticing the pink raw skin on his member from too hard a stroking. Those four orgasms took a long while to reach so it wasn't a mystery as to why his penis was dried out. It was pinker than normal. "But at least I still have my man-cherry." He found himself cocking a smirk.

The door opened to reveal Ivan carrying in a tray of food and drink. Gilbert already began salivating for the pitcher. "You're finally awake." Ivan smiled. "It's been two days that you've been out!"

"Less talk. Give me that pitcher!" He nearly ripped it from Ivan's hand and forced it to his mouth, ignoring the slight pain when his front teeth banged the rim. Loudly he slurped and gulped the water, feeling its cool waves sooth the dryness in his mouth. He let out a heavy breath once the pitcher was empty. "Oh, thank the gods! I would have given my left ball for this a moment ago!"

Ivan laughed. "Why the left one?"

"I'm right handed. So my right ball must also be strong. You know, left hand is a bit useless. Left ball hold less 'little soldiers', know what I mean?" Ivan blinked at him. "Sperm?" Ivan titled his head. "Tadpoles in your cum that- oh, never mind! It means nothing. Food please."

"You're silly!" Ivan handed him the bowl of salted meats.

"Hey Ivan, tell me something." He tore into a slab of jerky. "Why didn't you mate me? You don't really believe that shit about the dark gods, do you?"

Ivan shook his head. "I do believe in the dark gods, but what I said that day was…how would you say it? Talking out of my ass?"

Gilbert snorted. "So what was the real reason then?"

"I want your first time to be special." Ivan clapped his hands together. "And I want my first REAL mating to be special too! I want us to be in private where I can make you my mate without anyone watching."

"That's a little hard to do here, Ivan." Gilbert swallowed some meat and then gave a frown. Ivan put a finger to his lips and smiled. "What's that look for?"

"Gilbert, I'm going to get you out of here. I've been working on a plan since you've sleeping."

"Seriously?" Gilbert's eyes widened.

Ivan nodded. "Mmhm! You leave tonight."

"Just me? What about you? I want you to come with me!"

"I can't come. Not right now, but I promise to meet up with you at a later time. Not too late…but I will need some time." He said softly. "I need to get you to safety first." From the front of his pants he pulled out a folded paper. Gilbert raised a brow at the choice of hiding spot. It was a map. Ivan unfolded it to place in front of Gilbert. "This is the map of your kingdom."

"It is." Gilbert looked it over, pointing to his home. "That is my manor. I live there in the summer. I spend most of my time in the dorms here," He tapped the picture of a cross. "With the White Warriors."

Ivan looked at the spot on the map. "Where do you want me to meet you? Which place?"

"I will be safer with my brothers at the chapel barracks."

"Then that is where I will meet you." Ivan leaned in to nuzzle Gilbert's cheek. "Then we can go to your real home, yes? There we can mate."

"Sure." Gilbert actually nuzzled back. "I really thank you for helping me escape from here, Ivan. I'll be indebted to you for the rest of my life."

"Just promise me you will mate with no other, man or monster, or female."

Gilbert crossed his heart. "I promise you. Now when do we leave?"

"Tonight at high moon, when the masters go into their congregation room to pray to the dark gods. They go in to a heavy trance, barely know anything that is going on outside. I will come and get you, so be ready. I will also bring you some spare clothes."

Gilbert grabbed Ivan by his ears and brought their lips into a kiss.

Come high moon, Gilbert was ready and waiting to go. As promised, Ivan entered the cell, carrying a pile of clothes and cloaked with a black hood. He unlocked the chains, which Gilbert took a moment to rub the sore skin before dressing quickly. Ivan held up the glowing lantern with a finger to his lips. Gilbert nodded and followed him out, taking Ivan's hand to let himself be led. To him, the rest of the lair looked nothing more like a cave. No wonder they had a hard time finding this place! The escape was fairly easily, having only been noticed by a shadow guard once. This was the first time Gilbert was seeing them but he trusted Ivan to know what he was doing.

"This is the back exit." Ivan handed the lantern to Gilbert while he reached up to the ceiling door set within a mound of dirt. Twisting a large iron handle the heavy wooden door fell open inward, nearly knocking Ivan in the head. Gilbert had to shield his eyes from the sudden bright light of the moon. He was lucky that it was a full moon! More light to literally light his way back home. "I'll lift you up."

Gilbert first made Ivan look at him, pressing his body lightly against the larger one. He had to tilt his head upward just an inch or two to meet Ivan's purple gaze. "Thank you again, Thunder Snow Ivan, for helping me to escape. I promise I will wait for you. But how long should I wait before coming after you with an army of thousand at my back?" Ivan gave him that innocent, child like smile.

"Don't worry, I promise I will come to you. But to ease your conscience? After a month."

"Very well, then I eagerly await your arrival. I will tell no one of our plans to 'mate', but I will let them know I had help on the inside. That way, no one will kill you when you arrive at the door."

"Alright. Just be careful out there, Gilbert. I've never been outside this lair, but from what I've read and heard, it can be a dangerous place too! Take care on your journey home." They shared a deep kiss before Ivan lifted him up and out.

Gilbert looked back down at Ivan's slightly smaller form, covered in darkness, save for the faint glow of the lantern. "What is your plan to tell the dark mages?"

"Let me worry about that! You just go! Hurry now!"

Gilbert gave him a grin and a wave of thanks. Turning away he rushed into the forest, following the north star above to lead him in the right direction home. He would keep his promise to Ivan. 'I promise you, Ivan, that I will stop those dark masters from doing their terrible deeds! I will free all of your kind! I will see each dark mage and necromancer burned for their actions! Their reign of terror, prisoners, and ghosts will end!'

Little did he know that hundreds of glowing red eyes were lurking in the dark forest around him as he ran.

**End Part 1 To Be Continued in Part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

*****I know I said this was going to be two parts but this chapter was just getting too long for its own good, so now it must be split up into **_**three **_**parts. So part 2 is not the end! There will be one more chapter! This one is self-edited as well. Please, read and review! Feedback is greatly welcomed.**

*****Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, violence, dark themes, humor**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

**Thunder Snow Part 2**

When Gilbert returned home to the church he was immediately brought to the main interrogation room, which surprised him. He thought they would let him just go to his knight room to change. They asked where he had been and he told them, but instead of putting him to bed or dressing him, they started with hundreds of questions. Gilbert wasn't quite sure how to answer the questions, especially when so many were being thrown at him.

"Let me speak to the Head Priest." Gilbert finally demanded. "I will speak with no one but him!"

"Sir Gilbert, you have been among demons and monsters! The Good Master will not want to be in the same room as you." Said a priest. "You are tainted right now!"

Gilbert glared at him. "I'm not tainted! Bring me to the Head Priest then."

"That is enough." Came an elderly voice from the doorway. Gilbert saw that it was the Head Priest and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Head Priest, my lord and master on earth, may you live forever." Gilbert repeated dutifully and respectfully.

The Head Priest made all the others clear out of the room, leaving only him and Gilbert. "Welcome back, Sir Gilbert. We were worried about you. Is it true you were trapped with the necromancers?"

"I was, but a man who lived there helped me to escape."

"A man? There are no real men in that place."

Gilbert stood up from the chair. "No, you're wrong, Grand Master! The monsters you've heard of? They are born of magic, yes, but they are still humans. The necromancers keep them dumb, starving, and scared in order to control them. They are men being raised, from infants, to live in fear and know nothing other than their little world. They are not monsters. Any man can be made into a monster if they are isolated in fear like that!"

The elderly priest sat in Gilbert's chair. "You are right, Good Gilbert." No one had called him 'Good Gilbert' in months. The title of 'Good' before your name was the highest level of honor the Head Priest could give you. "The gods teach us to love all creatures great and small, fellow human or monster. But how did this man manage to help you escape?"

"The necromancers view him differently. You see; he was born during a terrible snowstorm. The snowstorm had something they called 'thunder snow', which the necromancers saw as a sign from their dark gods. They trained him differently than all the others. His name is Ivan. He's a very smart man who knows more than he lets on. He helped me escape because," he couldn't say it was because of desire. "I was nice to him."

"I see. And what did they plan to do with you?"

"Sacrifice me to their gods." he answered, keeping out the whole 'Born All In White' stuff. "That's what they did to our brothers and other soldiers. They saved me for last but I had escaped before the worse could happen."

The Head Priest muttered a prayer. "I am glad to have you back here, Good Gilbert. No one will bother you for the rest of the night. Go rest your weary head and reconnect with the gods. You may return to your home in the morning if you so wish."

"Might I ask to stay here instead? In case the necromancers try to come back for me. They dare not touch me in a house of the gods."

"As you wish. This church is always your home, Good Gilbert."

Gilbert went up to his assigned room, collapsed on the bed, and closed his eyes to savor the feel of a soft pillow. Too long had he been on that cold hard floor without something warm beneath him. Tucking his hands under the pillow he breathed deep, smelling the sweet fragrance of frankincense. If it weren't for Ivan searching for him here then Gilbert would have gone home to his manor. Ivan had said at least a month but Gilbert didn't want to risk it. The Head Priest would love to have him here for an extended period of time anyway. His brother was living here as well in the soldier barracks but Gilbert was too exhausted to see Ludwig tonight. He would greet his brother tomorrow on the dawn. With a smile and a deep sigh, he let himself fall into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning he was up with the sun before the other White Warriors. Only the acolytes and servants were awake in the halls, hurrying about to perform their daily chores. Gilbert dressed himself in the traditional priestly robes of silken cream, a symbol of his achievements and status. Unlike regular priests robes, Gilbert's had the traditional shoulder cover but would wear a matching cloak over it. He always hated the bell sleeves for they liked to drag on the floor, getting dirty at the gold trimmed hems. The best way to avoid this, however, was to walk with hands perfectly folded on the belly, right on top of left, so as to not 'drag' along the floor. Gilbert smirked, for he knew walking the 'proper' way to show one being 'humble' was a bunch of nonsense. It was just a way to keep your sleeves clean.

There was one thing Gilbert did differently when he adorned his priestly garments and that was to wear his mother's headdress, which matched the silken cream of his robes. His mother was a High Priestess of noble birth that entitled her to be married. The gods did not forsake a noblewoman from lying with her husband and bearing him children. More followers for the church. Gilbert ignored the sneers or laughter he would receive from fellow priests or knights because he wore a woman's headdress. It was a simple headband with a long flowing veil sewn to it. Gilbert could always picture his mother kneeling at the alter, not a single wrinkle in her robes, and that long, flowing blonde hair falling past the length of the veil. Ludwig took after her in every way, except for the long wavy hair. Gilbert took after their father but was born with the 'all white' strange features. His parents didn't care about that, though. Not really. Gilbert understood that his looks were strange and rare. His parents got used to him. But he always admired his mother above all others, so he wears this veil in her honor, to carry on her devotion to the church along with her good name.

"Girly Gilbert is back!" Hooted a fellow White Warrior, who was up with the sun as well; a rare sight indeed.

Gilbert gave him an annoyed smile. "Good morning to you, Light Brother."

"Did you have fun with the necromancers?" The man mocked, making the two acolytes accompanying him snicker.

"Yeah. They were a 'lively' bunch!" he laughed at his own joke.

The man rubbed his holy amulet between his fingers. "And what of our fellow White Warriors, hm? What about our brothers? Only you have returned? How very odd." His voice was oiled with suspicion.

Gilbert kept a straight face, although he wanted nothing more than to chew this bastard up and spit him out like the piece of meat stuck between his teeth! But this was a church, and Gilbert knew better. "Sadly, the necromancers sacrificed them."

"But not you?" the man raised a brown brow. "They gave you enough time to escape?"

"I don't understand what you are implying." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the fellow knight. "You seem to be implying that I had something to do with the deaths of my brothers?"

"I'm not saying that. I just find it odd that only you've returned and everyone is dead."

Gilbert told him a short version of what happened, from the ambush to the sacrifice of their holy brothers. "I did not see them die. This was told to me by the Head Necromancer himself. I don't know why they spared me, but it wouldn't have been for long if I hadn't escaped. They were planning on making my sacrifice different from our brothers."

The man snickered. "Due to your strange coloring? Oh wait, I mean, NO coloring!"

Gilbert let out a mock stream of laughter. "As if I never heard THAT ONE before. Honestly, is this a church of knights or a playground of children? Good day to you." 'Up yours with a hot poker, you small-minded prick.' He stopped at a holy relic of a god, bowed his head in prayer, and offered an apology for his 'crude thought'. A silver coin placed in the stone hand of the relic god will buy him forgiveness. He smirked with amusement.

Leaving the walls of the church he entered the training grounds of the barracks. His brother, just like him, was up with the sun to being training. Ludwig swung his sword at a metal dummy on a post, making sparks of orange and gold. Gilbert hopped over the fence (mindful of his cream colored robes) and called out to his baby brother. "LUDWIG!"

The younger man turned to him. "Gilbert! It's you!" he dropped his sword to rush to his brother but did not embrace him in fear of ruining the robes. "They said you came home yesterday but when straight to bed due to exhaustion! How are you today?"

Gilbert grinned and pinched both of Ludwig's cheeks. "I'm all well and good, little bro! Came home safe and sound! A few bruises but nothing the awesome me can't handle! So how have you been?"

"Worried about you." Ludwig said honestly. "When I heard the necromancers had you…I feared that I would never see you again. But now you are here. The gods are good." They both mouthed a short prayer.

"I just wanted to see you." Gilbert smiled at him. "After all, you are my precious little brother."

Ludwig gave a firm nod. "I have been training hard and disciplining myself in the ways of the holy warriors."

"Yeah, well don't devote yourself too much to the White Warriors of the Gods." Gilbert gave a crooked smirk. "That's my job to fulfill our parents' wishes. I want you to be the best soldier this kingdom has ever seen! I want you to become a might War General or a noble knight! I want you to marry a beautiful woman and bear strong children for me to play with! Nothing pleases me more than knowing I can give the children back to you after I am done my fun." He snickered behind his hand.

"For one to be as cheerful and humorous as you are today…you must not have suffered much at the hands of the necromancers."

'Uh oh.' Gilbert swallowed hard. "Well, you know me, little bro! Nothing can keep me down! I'm strong like iron! The awesome me didn't gain that title by being lame, right? KESESESEESSESEESE!" It was actually the thought and image of Ivan that erased all of the terrors he had seen that horrid place. Knowing he had to wait a month was slowly going to kill him. "I'm just resilient, I guess."

"That you are." Ludwig rolled his blue eyes.

_One Month Later- On a cold and stormy night_

'This must be the place!' Ivan said to himself, holding up the lanturn of blue fire to gaze at the damp map from his temporary dry spot. The rain was falling heavily to the ground making the dirt wet and slippery, making it harder to walk. Before him was a large building structure with many lights in the windows, so it must be of some importance. It was hard to make out through this dark rain if it was the church or not. The sooner he could get to the safety of Gilbert the better. The necromancers had their ghosts and demons following after him, which brought his attention to the bleeding gash in his side. One of the summoned demons hit him with a blade of some kind, slicing through his flesh. He was losing a lot of blood even though he tried to patch it up with some mud and moss.

'Gilbert…your Ivan needs you.' He said to himself.

Taking the chance, Ivan put away the map, slid down the muddy hill, and made his way towards the large building. 'This must be it! It has to be!' It was possible that he could bleed to death if this wound wasn't properly mended. Reading the main grounds of the structure he could make out the holy relics decorating the area, this is the right place! Running up damp marble steps, he stood under the covered foyer for a moment to catch his breath and knocked loudly. He hoped someone was up this late at night. There were lights everywhere. He took the heavy doorknocker and tried again. A bolt of lightening and a crash of thunder startled him just before the door opened.

"Yes, weary traveler?"

"Gilbert." Ivan made sure his face was hidden by the hood. "I must see Gilbert. Is this his dwelling?"

The young man opened the door further and ushered Ivan inside. "Yes, Knight Gilbert is residing here. Who are you, traveler?"

"I'm…a friend. Please, I need to see him quickly."

The man gasped when he noticed the blood on Ivan's hand. "Are you wounded?"

"Yes! In my side. Please send for Gilbert!"

"Wait here."

Ivan looked around at the large room decorated heavily with statues, pillars, paintings, and a very high ceiling. The very top center was colored glass for he could see the lightening flashing from outside. He wrinkled his nose at the heavy smells of perfume or herbs. Even the floor beneath his feet were made of tiny tiles, all coming together to make designs and pictures. So this was a church?

"Who are you?" Came another voice from the left of him.

Ivan saw a group of five men, all priests. One was much older than the other four following him. The elder man held a small urn on a gold chain while streams of scented smoke slipped out through tiny holes. So that's where the smell is coming from!

"I'm a traveler." He used the word of the first man. "I'm here to see Gilbert. The young man who answered the door is going to get him right now."

The old man handed the incense burner to a fellow priest. "Take off your damp cloak and get warm, traveler." Ivan gulped. "You are most welcomed here."

"I…I'd rather not." He shied away. "I…want to wait for Gilbert."

One of the younger priests smiled and walked over to him. "Don't be afraid, traveler. We are friends of Good Gilbert as well."

"You are?"

"Yes. Take off your cloak and muddy boots. Rest yourself."

Ivan nodded, letting the young priest remove his wet cloak. If they were friends of Gilbert then they wouldn't care about his strange appearance. But he was unprepared for the sudden outcries of fear and gasps of shock was the cloak was removed from his shoulders.

"DEMON! A MONSTER!"

Ivan backed away from them, having become frightened of their shouting voices. One of the priests fell to his knees to begin chanting. The elder priest hurled the incense burner at him that strike Ivan in the temple. He whimpered and backed further away, shielding himself with his arms. The marble was wet beneath his boots and he lost his footing, bringing him crashing to the floor. Something else had been thrown at him- a candle. And then more came his way. Frightened, confused, and bleeding Ivan curled up on the floor to escape the madness. The chanting was getting louder with the accompanied sounds of an alarm bell tolling loudly in the church. The sound frightened him further, having never heard such an echo that he covered his ears and whimpered, begging for it to go away.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I SAID ENOUGH!"

All of the sounds stopped. Nothing more was being thrown at him. Ivan was afraid to look up and lose the safety of his arms.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HEAVENS IS GOING ON HERE?"

'Gilbert?' Ivan recognized his voice!

"Good Gilbert! There is a demon here! A demon!"

"SHUT IT!" Gilbert shouted at the old priest. "He is not a demon! That is the man who helped me escape the necromancers!"

'It is him!' Ivan felt comfortable enough now to raise his head, setting his eyes on Gilbert, who looked stunning! The man in priest garb took his breath away. Ivan just stared as his mate hurried over to him. "Gilbert?"

"Yes, Ivan. It's me." He smiled in greeting. "I didn't expect them to act so harshly!" Gilbert saw the blood trickling down Ivan's temple before he noticed the gash in the man's left side. "He's wounded!"

Ivan pouted. "They threw something hard at my head."

"But what about this wound here?"

"The ghosts did it."

Gilbert stood up from the floor and turned to the group of priests. With the sound of the alarm bell more church dwellers had appeared. "Awaken the medic! This man needs treatment immediately! I will need fresh water, some warm food, cider, and an extra bed put in my room!" One priest left to follow orders while the other elder priest looked shocked at Gilbert's words.

"But…but Good Gilbert, he is a demon!"

"Blow it out your end, old man!" Gilbert sneered. "Why do you say this man is a demon? Does he have sharp teeth?" Gilbert squeezed Ivan's cheeks to show the teeth. "Does he have horns?" He smacked both sides of Ivan's head. "Do you see any bat wings behind him?" Gilbert slapped him on the back. "Does he have red goat eyes and pointed ears?" He used his fingers to lift open one of Ivan's eyelids.

Ivan just whimpered pathetically. Why was Gilbert hurting him?

"But those markings-!"

"Tattoos!" Gilbert shouted at the old man. "Simple tattoos! He's had them since he was born! That's what those necromancers do to these men! I don't want to see this kind of treatment to a fellow human being again! This man is no different from us! Got it?"

Ivan looked up at him in awe. "Thank you, Gilbert."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get you fixed up."

Inside the medic's room, Ivan lay on a table with Gilbert standing by his side. Gilbert had brought him here but they were still waiting on the medic. He took Ivan's hand to comfort him. "Sorry all that had to happen to you."

"It's okay, Gilbert. So long as you're with me I'm not afraid!" He smiled happily.

"How did you manage to get out anyway?"

Ivan shook his head. "Not important. It was hard…but I did it. The whole time I was thinking about you and that helped me a lot." They shared a smile.

A knock at the door had Gilbert raising a white brow. "Hold on a moment, Ivan. I'll be right back." He went to the door and opened it to see the medic standing there. "Since when do you have to knock to come in to your own office?"

"Good Gilbert, forgive me, but I fear I cannot treat this man you've brought under our holy roof."

Gilbert looked down his nose at the medic. "Care to run that by me again?"

The man cowered a bit. "I…I have strength in my beliefs, Good Gilbert. Mending the evil of the dark side goes against everything I believe."

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Gilbert had to count to ten in order to calm himself. While it was ignorant and stupid, Gilbert still had to respect the beliefs of other church goers. "Very well then. I will treat him myself. I've been on the battlefield. I know how to mend wounds. I do so EVER apologize for disturbing you, doctor." He slammed the door in the medic's face.

"Gilbert?" Ivan looked over at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." He started to take off his robes. "Forget that bastard of a medic. I'll be mending you."

"Okay. I rather it be you anyway."

So through the night Gilbert worked to heal and stitch the gash in Ivan's side. With proper salve and good binding, Ivan will be healed in no time! Gilbert was actually quite proud of his work. He wouldn't be very popular among the other priests but he would be leaving soon with Ivan. They would leave tomorrow if all possible. "So how do you feel?"

Ivan just smiled. "I barely felt anything…but I'm also used to pain."

"You're trembling, Ivan. Are you cold?"

"No." Ivan took Gilbert's hand back in his. "I'm just…really, really scared of this place. Smells, sounds…everyone is so mean, except for you."

"Don't worry," he pat Ivan's hand. "We'll be leaving here tomorrow, if you're up for traveling on horse?" Ivan nodded. "Good. Then we leave for my manor in the morning! Hey! Don't sit up yet! You're still-" his words were cut off by Ivan's lips pressed to his. "Ivan, not here."

"Why not?"

"It's not allowed here. Tomorrow. Tomorrow in my manor we can kiss." Ivan looked hurt at that. "It's not that I don't want to, Ivan. But if someone saw us they would throw things at you again. Do you want that?" Ivan shook his head quickly. "Alright then. Right now you need to get some rest. I'll stay here with you, okay? So there's no reason to be afraid."

Ivan smiled tiredly. "Am I…really free now, Gilbert? I'm free from there?"

"Yes. You're free now. You don't have to worry about the necromancers any more."

"Gilbert…I'm so happy I met you!"

He returned the smile. "I'm glad too."

The next morning the storm had stopped and the sun was shining bright. Gilbert was guiding Ivan to the stables, telling the man to just ignore all the stares, prayers, and curses he was receiving. He had insisted that Ivan not wear his cloak, to let people get used to seeing his tattooed body. Ivan was a bit self-conscious but with a few encouraging words the man could be fearless. He had sent word for Ludwig to meet them at the stables; he wanted his brother to meet Iva. Ludwig wouldn't judge Ivan like the others did. Upon arriving at the stable, the stable boys ran away at the sight of Ivan. Gilbert ignored them but saw Ludwig beside one of the horses.

"Good morning, brother!" Gilbert announced himself proudly. Ludwig looked at them but his eyes went straight to Ivan and his breath stilled. "Ludwig, this is the man I was telling you about. The one who helped me escape! This is Ivan."

Ivan moved to stand behind Gilbert, a little frightened of the armored man who was his mate's brother.

"Oh, you are Ivan." Ludwig's features calmed as he walked over to them. It concerned him that such a large man was cowering behind his brother. "So you helped my brother escape from death?" Ivan gave a little nod. "Thank you. I'm indebted to you." Ludwig bowed his head. "If Gilbert does not fear you and trusts you, then so do I."

Gilbert grinned. "See Ivan? I told you Ludwig wouldn't cause any trouble!"

"In fact, I'm even coming with you." Ludwig said. "I figured you need some extra protection on your back home."

"Much appreciated, little bro!"

* * *

It was adorable to watch. When they arrived at Gilbert's manor, Ivan couldn't contain himself any longer. The sights of the free world had overloaded his senses, and he just couldn't get enough of nature. Gilbert stood on his front step with Ludwig beside him, both watching as Ivan rolled around in the grass, chased bugs, and ran after small animals. Ivan had stumbled a few times, getting a mouthful of dirt but didn't seem to care. When he fell face first into a patch of fluffy dandelion seeds, Gilbert couldn't help but giggle as the little white puffs were all over the man's head. Ivan batted at them.

"It's nice to see him so happy and enjoying the sun." Gilbert said to Ludwig. "You can't even imagine what it was like there, Ludwig. The way men like Ivan are treated there." He shook his head. "He's never really seen daylight before. This is his first time being out that hellhole."

Ludwig watched Ivan trailing after a mole on the move. "He's like a small child." He watched Ivan race the mole mound, straddle the ground, and look upset when it went right through his legs. "Are you sure he belongs here, Gilbert?"

"Yes. He is human, the same as you and I. No one deserves to live those conditions. That's why I'm going to free all of the captives in that lair." He watched Ivan chase after a butterfly.

"Are you sure it will be that easy? To free these men who have never been out in the world?"

Gilbert crossed his arms, snickering as Ivan took a bite out of a violet and sputter. "If we don't then an army of barbaric men fueled only by fear and anger will march on our land with the dark gods bringing up the rear. We have to destroy the necromancers and dark mages. Once they are gone the men like Ivan won't have a leader. They will just have to fend for themselves." He turned to Ludwig. "I know I can't save them all. They'll have to figure out life on their own. Only the strong survive. But I will not have an army of monster men marching on us while slaughtering men, women, and children. Remove their leaders and we remove the danger."

"And how do you plan to do all this?" Ludwig asked him. "What's your plan of action?"

Gilbert smirked and pointed to Ivan, who had found a chicken. "Right there."

"Ivan?"

"Yes, Ivan. I'm going to use Ivan to get to the lair. He knows where it is, how to get there, where to attack, and so on. I'm going to use Ivan to help rid the world of these necromancers!"

Ludwig twitched when the rooster pecked at Ivan's head, making the man drop the bird to run…and was chased. "And what do you plan to do with Ivan once you have used him?"

"He stays with me obviously." He glared at his brother. "You didn't think I would just dump him, did you? I would never be that cruel. Ivan is my responsibility. I owe him my life."

"Well, just keep in mind that you are high priest, a White Warrior, and man of the gods. People's opinions will change of you when they see this man by your side."

Gilbert scoffed. "As if I care what they say! Ivan is human like anyone else! He- uh oh." He smirked. "THIS should be interesting."

"What?" Ludwig looked in the direction of Ivan, who was slowly approaching a young milkmaid carrying a bucket.

"He's never actually seen a woman before. Keseesese!"

Ludwig frowned. "Really, Gilbert, stop him. He'll make a fool of himself. Not to mention your servants haven't seen Ivan yet!"

Gilbert watched as Ivan stood in front of the milkmaid. She didn't move, neither did Ivan. She suddenly screamed, slammed the bucket on his head, and ran away. Gilbert let out a laugh, pointing at Ivan as the man blindly stumbled around with the bucket on his head. Ivan ended up plopping to the ground on his rump while trying to pull the bucket from his head.

"Gilbert, you're terrible." Ludwig said, rubbing his temples.

"Oh please! It's all in good fun! I'll go help him." He hurried over to the man and helped to remove the bucket. "What happened, Ivan?" Ivan pouted, rubbing his left ear that had turned bright red from the forced removal of the bucket. "That was a woman."

"I know." Ivan whimpered. "I just wanted to look at her. Am I really that scary?"

Gilbert smiled at him, held out both his hands, and helped Ivan to stand up. "No, you're not scary. You're just unusual to look at, that's all. People don't look like you with tattoos all over their bodies. That's not how people like me decorate our bodies. This is what the necromancers did to you. Nothing is your fault, okay?"

Ivan looked at his arm covered in the vine-like black tattoos. "Can I get these things off?"

"No. Tattoos stay on your skin until you die. I've seen some men simply cut them off but that never ends well. The muscle gets infected and then 'boom', you're dead. Don't worry, we can simply cover them up with clothing!"

"But…what about my face? They are on my face too."

"Ah, who cares? You'll be with me so no one will bother you. Now, if you're done playing outside, why don't we go inside, get you all cleaned up and then we'll have something to eat. How's that sound?"

Ivan nodded happily. "Okay Gilbert!"

* * *

Ivan found that velvet was itchy on him, but Gilbert had been so kind to let him wear one of his outfits that he couldn't show his discomfort. It would be rude. The second thing was the tightness of the tunic. He was much bigger than Gilbert and although he never wore a shirt before he was certain the buttons shouldn't be stretching over his chest like this. Gilbert mentioned something about getting a tailor for him, whatever that is. Then came the food. Such strange but delicious entrees were presented to him, but he gobbled them up anyway. The wine was a bit strong and bitter for his tastes but Gilbert seemed to really like it so he would too. Gilbert was chatting on and on with his brother. Ivan tried to mimic their posture and manners, sitting tall, sipping the wine, and tapping their knuckles on the table…very strange. But then their speech changed, speaking in words and a tongue that he couldn't recognize. And they were looking at him. Why were they looking at him like that? What were they saying?

"Well, I should be off." Ludwig said in regular speech. "Ivan, it was nice meeting you." They shook hands. "I'll return in a few days."

"See ya later, bro!" Gilbert grinned and waved at him before turning to Ivan. "So, are you enjoying your freedom?"

"Yes." Ivan nodded. "But now what do we do?"

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Well, I have some praying to do, but after I'm done we could go and walk the moors?"

"What about mating? When can I mate you?"

Gilbert blushed a bit and looked away. "Yeah…'mating'. Right. Um…maybe tonight?" He did promise Ivan they would mate, and he wanted to, but that had been a month ago and the excitement for it sort of wore off.

Ivan looked hurt. "Gilbert…do you not want to mate with me anymore?"

"Well," he pushed the food around on the plate with his fork, refusing to meet Ivan's gaze. "It's just that…it was a month ago. And a month is a long time."

"So I just have to help you remember!" Ivan grinned. "I can do that! Let's do that now!"

"NO!" Gilbert put his hands up. "No, stay right there. Ivan, understand this." His voice dropped to a whisper. "For two men to be together…it's not always looked on with kind eyes. Some people think that mating should only be done with a male and female to produce offspring and nothing more. I don't want my servants knowing too much about us. Does that make sense?"

"I…guess so?"

"Good!" He clapped his hands. "Now, I'm going to go pray and you can walk around the castle to entertain yourself."

Ivan watched Gilbert get up and walk away. He stood up to stop him by taking the pale hand in his own. "Gilbert, what's 'pray'?"

"Ah, it's something we holy knights and priests do. I only do it because…well…it feels right, and it's a way to honor my mother and her spirit." He pulled his hand away. "I'll see you in a bit."

Ivan just stood there as Gilbert left him. He silently followed the pale man, watching from afar and following after. Gilbert entered a room with a strange carpet by the door and tapestries on either side of the door. Ivan tiptoed over, pressed his ear to the wood, and tried to listen for activity. There was no sound or movement. He waited patiently for a few moments before the suspense got the best of him. As quietly as he could, he opened the door to peek inside.

Gilbert knelt on a red pillow with his hands folded and resting on a pew. Before him was a statue draped with fresh flowers and a golden shawl. All around its base were small burning candles. There was only a tiny window made with colored glass shining down on the statue. He didn't fully understand what Gilbert was doing but he was curious. He slipped inside as carefully as possible. Gilbert appeared not to have heard him, still kneeling quietly and praying. Ivan stood against the door to continue his adoration of the albino being poised so perfectly. Now that he had a closer look, Gilbert was even more stunning when he prayed like this. The glow from the window gave him a sort of halo around his whole body. Ivan had to have him.

When Gilbert heard the footsteps behind him he looked over his shoulder to see Ivan standing above him. "Ivan?" With powerful arms he was lifted from the pew. Ivan pulled him away to the center of the floor, laying him down on his back. For someone so big he had forgotten how fast Ivan could move. "Ivan no! Not here!"

"I can't help it." Ivan whispered against his lips once their bodies were touching. "You looked so beautiful just now that I couldn't help myself. I want you so bad, Gilbert. I want you to be mine right now!" He didn't give Gilbert the chance to protest before their lips were crushed together. Gilbert struggled beneath him, but Ivan was certain that his mate wanted this right now as much as he did. Gilbert wasn't a physically weak man and he was barely fighting back right now. With enough force he knew Gilbert could get away from him, if he had _wanted_ to.

'Damn it!' Gilbert thought as he kissed Ivan back. 'I came here to get away from these feelings and now this! Damn it all!'

Gilbert allowed the mating to continue, growing hard the moment he felt their groins touch. Doing such a sinful act right here in the prayer room made his lower belly tingle with excitement. Gilbert was no fool; he was well aware that his prayers couldn't be heard. No higher being would judge him for what he was about to do. In a way, it made him feel quite smug, like he was saying 'fuck you' to the whole religious order and their backward silly ways. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing. So he spread his legs and welcomed Ivan between them. That's when the larger man ripped the holy garments from his body, tearing the fabric completely until he was fully naked. The tattered robes would serve as a blanket for their mating. He watched Ivan undress next who was pleased to finally be free of the tight clothing. Gilbert had never really seen Ivan completely naked before, seeing that his entire body was indeed covered with tattoos, even his large cock. Gilbert couldn't begin to imagine how much that would have hurt and just the thought of it was almost enough to make him go limp. But on Ivan it was very erotic and barbaric, even primitive. Their bodies were complete opposites! His was pure white with little flaws and minor scaring while Ivan's physique was rugged with those tattoos. Gilbert wondered if those tattoos would snake onto him when they mated? A stupid thought, but one that made his cock jump.

Ivan kissed down the perfect milky white chest, breathing heavily against the soft skin as he neared the tight belly. Gilbert's muscles deserved many kisses, but he would have to come back to them afterwards. Right now his main desire was to claim Gilbert as his own; this beautiful man who accepted him for what he was and brought him to freedom. He would do anything for Gilbert, anything the man wished of him. Ivan paused a moment to nuzzle his nose into the pure white hair just above the pink erection, taking in all of Gilbert's scent. The man barely had any hair here in his most sacred of areas; it was cute. Unable to get enough of Gilbert's scent of arousal he moved his mouth to the pink erection that stood proud and tall. A few licks and sucks had Gilbert moaning deliciously. Ivan then let his tongue travel down to the pink bud never touched by another male other than him. Repeating the motions of last time in the dungeon, Ivan's tongue pressed, thrusts, and swirled the pink hole to prepare Gilbert for mating. Ivan was aware that he should use his fingers to further stretch his mate but that would be something to save for other mating times. He wanted to feel all of Gilbert's virgin tightness around him. It would hurt somewhat on Gilbert's end but it would be the greatest thrill for him. Forcing through untouched territory was just another way for him to know that he had been the first to mate with Gilbert. There would be pain and perhaps some blood but that was to be expected. And to his delight, when he started to slick his cock with salvia, Gilbert said not one word of protest. Ivan positioned himself against the slick hole and began to slowly press inside.

As a knight Gilbert was used to pain yet this act of penetration was by far the worst he had ever experienced. It was like having a hard stool just passed forced back up inside. The stinging pain was from Ivan's girth and his own inner muscles fighting to push the massive thing out. Perhaps he had been too hasty in wanting to mate with Ivan. He should have waited longer and used more time to prep his backside for this. He couldn't really blame Ivan, the man didn't know any better. Ivan was running on instinct. Yet all thoughts fled from him as Ivan's cock pressed in deeper, feeling like his belly and bowels would split apart. To try and ease some of the pressure he bent his knees further back, lifting his hips and ass to a better angle. There was minor relief from the pain but the ache of stretching was still there. He had to close his eyes and bite his lip to keep from crying out. And then there was a sudden jolt from Ivan that had his eyes shooting open and his mouth forming a silent 'o'. All of Ivan was inside of him now tucked away deep in his bowels. Their eyes met for a moment, Ivan's being one of adoration while Gilbert's own were wide with both pleasure and fear. Ivan brought their lips together in a kiss, large hands found his to entwine fingers together and the fluid rocking motion of their mating had begun.

'He's so tight and hot!' Ivan thought to himself as he pulled out about an inch and pressed back in. 'He is completely mine now. I have claimed him as my mate. No one else will ever have him.'

The thrusting increased in both length and speed. Gilbert had his arms wrapped tightly around Ivan while his teeth sank into the shoulder to muffle his cries. Servants were not allowed in this room but Gilbert did not want them to hear what was happening if they passed by. Oh, but he wanted to cry out in pleasure, wanted to scream Ivan's name as that hard cock struck a spot deep inside that had him seeing stars behind his eyes. With each hard thrust it sent tingles of pleasure throughout every nerve in his bowels and belly. The pleasure from that spot would travel through his entire body each time it was hit. How people in the holy order could deny themselves of such amazing pleasure as this must be out of their minds. Why was it 'wrong' to feel so good? All the more reason to believe that the pious words of men are nothing more than lip service. "Harder!" He whispered to Ivan, who complied with his request but not in the way he had thought. Ivan pulled out of him, leaving his bowels cold and empty with the need for more. For a moment he thought Ivan was upset with him but instead the larger man only flipped him over on his belly. So this is what Ivan wanted. Gilbert lifted his hips to meet with Ivan's cock, having to bite down on his forearm to keep from crying out at the next round of entry. It slipped in much easier this time with his muscles opening wide to accept Ivan fully. These rounds of thrusts were different from the first but nonetheless pleasurable.

Ivan was pleased with how their mating was going, especially with how well Gilbert was responding to him. There was blood dripping down those pale white thighs but there wasn't any more to join with the second entry. Gilbert's body swallowed him up, sucking in his cock and pressing back against him. With a gentle grip he started to rock those narrow hips against him. Soon he was pulling out almost completely before slamming back in, slapping their skin together loudly with each movement. He moved one hand to reach under Gilbert's belly to feel the contracting muscles as narrow hips pressed against his thrusts. It felt like Gilbert was nearing his completion. Ivan wanted them to come together so he wouldn't hold back his speed for Gilbert's sake. Sitting up tall on his knees, he gripped the white hips tighter than before, pulled out as far as he could and slammed back in. The force of it brought forth a wail of pleasure from Gilbert's throat. Biting his lower lip and holding his breath he started to thrust violently, bouncing Gilbert's body on and off of him. There was nothing for Gilbert to hold on to, nothing for him to do but just let himself be fucked like a rag doll. And now Gilbert wasn't holding back his voice, letting out groans or shrieks of pleasure or gasping his name. Ivan could feel himself nearing his climax.

The pleasure was too much; the pressure on that spot and the screaming of his body's nerves pushed him over the edge. With a strangled cry he came violently, spurting his essences all over his tattered priestly robes. Ivan was still thrusting wildly through his orgasm, making some of Gilbert's cum splatter on his chest and face. Gilbert was completely spent; lying there helplessly in afterglow while Ivan continued to fuck him like an alpha male in heat trying to find his own completion. Then he felt Ivan still with his cock buried deep inside, heard the large man groan and felt a liquid warmth filling him. He only felt Ivan's cum when it reached the outer ring of his anus, leaking out around the other and dribbling down his thighs. Gilbert looked underneath him and between his legs to see the white substances splattering to the robes. He suddenly felt very embarrassed by the sight of his quivering thighs decorated in cum but blushed completely when Ivan pulled out, hearing and feeling the substance pooling out. He wanted to close his legs together but his hole was still singing with pleasure, throbbing at the pain but delighting in what it had experienced.

Ivan was still rock hard even after his intense orgasm and flipped Gilbert over to let him know it. He saw Gilbert's surprised look of shock and amazement as he gazed upon him. Ivan blushed a little, silently asking Gilbert with his eyes if they could do it again. Noticing Gilbert's blush and hesitation, Ivan leaned forward and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. It was a passionate one, the kind of kiss that said 'I love you' without any words. When he pulled away, Gilbert was flushed prettily, which in turn had his own face tinted pink as well. Now that the animalistic need to mate and claim his mate had past it was time for the making love part. He hoped Gilbert could read his expression and the albino beauty did not disappoint him. Gilbert crawled over to him, straddled his lap and pressed his still tight body down onto his cock. The muscles were still slick with his cum, a feeling that had him shuddering with pleasure. Then Gilbert's arms wrapped around him, their lips met in a kiss, and his mate started to take his pleasure. Ivan never wanted this night to end. He loved this man with all his heart and soul. His mate. His savior. His Gilbert.

* * *

A servant overheard the sounds coming from the prayer room and listened closely. They recognized the sounds of sex. Peeking through the keyhole they saw the two coupling; their pious and 'chaste' master fornicating with that monster! The servant quickly ran, shocked and appalled by what they saw.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Gilbert was dressed in his White Warrior knight attire to attend an 'urgent meeting' of the order. Very rarely do they get such messages as these, so it must be something important. War, maybe? There was talk of it. Or did it have something to do with the necromancers? He hoped that was it. However, when he entered the Holy Order portion of the church he noticed something was wrong right away. When he greeted a fellow knight the man looked away from him and strolled away quickly. As he walked through the halls other knights ignored his greetings, wouldn't look at him or simply continued to talk as if he didn't exist. What was going on? Only one way to find out! Gilbert hurried to the main meeting room where the other high officers like himself would be meeting. He didn't bother knocking but let himself inside. "What's going on here?" He demanded loudly of his fellow officers. All eyes were on him and not one pair of them is kind. Gilbert suddenly wished he had his sword with him but weapons were not allowed in the church. Something was wrong and he was obviously the center of the issue.

"Good day to you, Good Gilbert." Started Sir Asher from the head of the table. "Or should we say, 'Whore' Gilbert?"

Gilbert's insides were screaming with alarm but he kept his emotions hidden. This was about Ivan. Someone had heard or seen them in the prayer room, probably a servant. The servant ratted him out. " 'Whore Gilbert'? Whatever do you mean, brother?"

"You are no brother of ours." Said Sir Jacob.

"It was told to us that you were seen having intercourse with that demon! That demon named Ivan?" Spoke Sir Balor.

Gilbert crossed his arms. "What I do behind closed doors in my own home is none of your business!" He countered.

"You fucked a demon!" Shouted Sir Dunraven, slamming his palm on the table.

"Ivan is not a demon but a man the same as you or I!"

Sir Gilmore stood up from his chair. "Your servant said that you were doing this in your prayer room! The prayer room! Right in front of the holy relic that we all fight, die and breathe for!"

"That's horseshit!" Gilbert shouted. "I'm still here, aren't I?" He threw his arms open. "Yes, I fucked Ivan in the prayer room, but the gods did not strike me down! I am not littered with plague! I feel no different spiritually! As far as I'm concerned, the gods simply said, 'We're too busy to care, Gilbert. We're to preoccupied with the yellow bellied bastards whining in this place'!"

"How dare you mock us?" Hollered Sir Roland. "You have sinned against our mighty gods and all they stand for!"

Gilbert let out a laugh. "Are you serious? As if you bastards haven't done worse? Don't talk to me as if each one of you is innocent in the matters of the flesh! Sir Dunraven, how's that bastard you sired when you raped that tavern wench in a drunken daze?" Dunraven stood up from his chair, his face red with rage. "And you, Sir Jacob, everyone knows that your dick was in every woman during the May Day celebration two years ago! Deflowering virgins before their wedding nights is just SO pious!"

Sir Asher sliced them all by clapping his hands twice. "Silence, all of you. Whore Gilbert-"

"Good Gilbert." Gilbert corrected him with a sneer.

Asher ignored him. "Whore Gilbert," he started again. "You are right to speak of our sins. Yes, we have all ignored our vows one way or the other and yes, we have bribed our way through the church to keep our souls and reputations clean. However, you are missing the main issue here. You fornicated with a man. Not just any man but a demon who was raised in a nest of necromancers and monsters. It's disgusting. It goes against nature and all that is pure and good."

"My fist says differently!" Gilbert threatened. "I've done nothing wrong here! I've fought alongside each one of you in battle! I've supped at your homes! I've laughed with you over ale! We sang holiday songs together and played many games of cards or chess! And now, over something so meaningless, something so small and insignificant you mean to _turn_ on me? The gods should strike all of you down for turning on your holy brother!"

"You think this is a small matter?" Sneered Sir Balor.

Gilbert marched over to the table, slamming his palms down on the surface to rattle their goblets. "What's the fucking difference between fucking a man or fucking a woman? It's all the same in the end! We are creatures of feeling! What I did is hurting no one, men or gods!"

"It was a demon, not a man." Said Sir Asher. "Such a sin and crime cannot go unpunished, Whore Gilbert. You know that." The knight gave a smirk, drumming his fingertips together menacingly.

"I'll fight each one of you if you so much as lay one finger on me!" Gilbert sneered.

Sir Jacob spoke next. "Best watch your tongue from here on out, Whore Gilbert. We have your brother locked up in the tower for questioning. Anything you say may just endanger him further."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "What does my brother have to do with this?"

"He stood up for you and this demon. Once he is cross examined and is found innocent then he can leave." Said Sir Asher. "If found guilty of similar crimes he will be hanged."

"Oh, fuck all of you! You damned bastards! LET MY BROTHER GO!" Gilbert knew he had spoken out of terms when all the knights stood up from their chairs. Without a weapon or armor he was easily outnumbered.

"Many of us have waited a very long time to see you fail, Whore Gilbert." Said Sir Dunraven. "We've planned your punishment very carefully."

Gilbert's first reaction was to run, but doing so would prove he was a coward, which he wasn't, so he stood his ground. Bracing himself into a defensive fighting stance, he watched carefully as each one of the knights slowly began to surround him. All of them had looks of malicious amusement on their arrogant faces. Gilbert felt himself sweating at his temples. Then they pounced on him. He fought back with punches and kicks but his fighting skills were useless against six men without a weapon. They forced him down on the floor, showering him with heavy punches and violent kicks. His hands were stomped and broke one or two of his fingers and maybe a knuckle. They were beating him mercilessly. He could taste blood in his mouth, his body screamed with the onslaught of pain from their abuse. When the beatings finally stopped, Gilbert tried to catch his breath, squirming on the floor and holding his midsection. The other warriors were laughing and hooting in their vicious delight. Now more hands were on him, ripping at his knightly clothes, stripping him completely bare save for his boots. They ripped off the relic necklace around his neck and tossed it against the wall. Gilbert tried to hide his nakedness.

"We're not done yet." Said Sir Asher with a snicker. "Look at you, the once proud and mighty outspoken Good Gilbert curled up in a bloody heap. I never realized just how small you were, little man." He snickered again. "Drag him." He ordered the others.

Gilbert was too battered and in pain to fight back against the four pairs of strong hands that dragged him through the church's halls and outside to the back where the holy cemetery was. They cared little for his discomfort, letting his bare legs drag limply across the dirt path where rocks and stones sliced up his knees. He was tossed in front of a tree that stood on the outskirts of the cemetery. Gilbert's first thought was that they were going to hang him; but when he saw one of them holding a bucket and the other a whip he had figured differently. He staggered onto his hands and knees.

"We're not going to kill you." Said Sir Asher. "That goes against everything we believe in. However, your crimes cannot go unpunished and it is our duty to ensure that this punishment is carried out."

One of the other knights kicked him between the legs, setting his body into a new round of limb-numbing pain. While he was clutching his screaming balls the knight with the bucket loomed over him. He could sense the man was there but hadn't the strength to look up. Suddenly he was drenched in something cold and wet, and very, very _red_. It took him a moment to realize that it was blood. They had dumped blood on him! It was an ancient practice that the church stopped allowing long ago, but he wasn't in the right frame of mind to think of or care what it meant. Then his hands were pulled away from his crotch and tied with a rope at the wrists. The rope was thrown over the heavy branch to begin lifting his limp blood covered body from the ground. Now he hung from the tree by his wrists, feeling the sharp texture of the scratchy rope bite through his wrists and drawing blood. Looking through his one good eye he could see their laughing faces mocking him. He couldn't stop the trembling of his body when he saw Sir Gilmore hand Sir Asher the whip. The knight walked behind him and Gilbert braced himself for the lashes that were sure to come. And they did. He had lost count of the lashes but not the pain, which intensified tenfold.

He thought the pain would never stop. By the time the whipping had ended he was barely conscious but he could still hear Sir Asher's voice. "Now we are going to leave you hanging here naked for everyone to see as they pass. They will see that you are a sinner and have been rightly punished. If you are still alive tomorrow then the gods have spared you. If not, then you will have paid for your sins." Gilbert managed to gather up enough strength to spit on him. "Your arrogance has always been your worse attribute." He said and wiped the bloody spit away. "We'll leave you to your new friends." He pointed to the graveyard. "I'm sure you can hear them talking now that you've fucked a demon born of a necromancer's magic. Consider this a little bit of mercy."

Gilbert said nothing.

"Well men, shall we be off to the Beilschmidt home?" Sir Asher's words sent a new wave of fear through Gilbert's already trembling body. "We have a demon to hunt."

"No!" Gilbert gasped out. "No…don't!"

Sir Jacob gave a roaring belly laugh. "Why I do believe Whore Gilbert is in love!"

Sir Roland gave him a hard slap on the ass. "He's got demon blood flowing through his veins now."

Sir Gilmore took out his dagger. "I say we slice open his belly. Who's to say that demon hasn't used some sort of spawning magic on him?" He said with disgust. "If those necromancers can force the babies in a woman's belly to grow fully and then be born as a demon who's to say the same does not go for him?"

"Even I know such an idea is ludicrous, Sir Gilmore." Stated Sir Asher. "We are done here. Let us finish off that demon! The gods have granted us this mission! We will cleanse the earth of this demon!"

Gilbert struggled in his binds as he watched the six men take off, leaving him alone and helpless. They were going to kill Ivan! 'Ivan!' He found himself weeping. 'Ivan…I'm so sorry. Please fight them! Fight them with all you've got!' The flies were starting to swarm him at the scent of blood. He tried to shake them off but his body was so battered that he couldn't move. 'My brother is imprisoned and Ivan about to be killed! This is all my fault!' Maybe he truly was being punished.

* * *

Ivan paced in Gilbert's room, wondering what was taking his mate so long at this meeting. It was already nightfall. Ivan was afraid to be alone in this house with the servants, and there was still his fear that the necromancers would find him. He didn't have Gilbert here to protect him. Where was he? Ivan heard heavy pounding coming from somewhere inside the castle. Something was banging on the front door. Was it Gilbert? No. Gilbert wouldn't bang on his own door and that was more than someone's hand or fist. That sound like something huge, something big enough to take down a door.

"IVAN!" Came a strange man's voice. Ivan gasped and backed up towards the bed. Who was this stranger? "IVAN! WE HAVE GILBERT HERE! HE IS BADLY WOUNDED! HE'S CRYING FOR YOU!"

"Gilbert? Gilbert's hurt?" Concerned and worried for his lover he ignored his hesitation and hurried downstairs to the main hall. What he saw was trouble. His eyes widened at the sight of six men, all dressed like Gilbert, holding ropes, chains, a net and weapons. Ivan started to tremble. "Who are you men?"

"Friends of Gilbert, of course." Said Sir Asher.

"No. No I'm not supposed to talk to anyone but Gilbert!"

Sir Roland snickered. "Smart demon you are! You speak like a child!"

"Come here, Ivan." Said Sir Asher in a soft, welcoming voice. "Gilbert needs you. We have him in our carriage."

Ivan shook his head. "No…something is wrong. You men are armed! Where is Gilbert? Where is my mate?"

"Mate!" Laughed Sir Gilmore. "He even speaks like a monster!"

"No! I'm not a monster! Gilbert said so and I believe him!" Ivan backed away as they started to box him in. "Stop it! I want Gilbert! Leave me alone!" He was surrounded now. He was so afraid and confused that he didn't know what to do. 'Gilbert! Where are you?'

* * *

Gilbert woke up in his binds to see that night had come. Nothing had changed. All of the pain was back along with his fear for Ivan's safety. 'They must have him by now or they might have killed him.' Gilbert thought. Fresh tears began to fall. 'Why did this have to happen?' Just as he was giving up hope the sound of horse hooves and the squeaking of a carriage wheel alerted him to full consciousness. 'Who is that?' He saw a horse and carriage coming up to him. The man was cloaked in black and stopped the carriage by him. "Who are- "

"Sh. It is I, Good Gilbert." Gilbert recognized the voice of the Head Priest! "Stay still." The old man was surprisingly strong for someone of his advanced age. He cut the rope and held Gilbert's full weight against him, bringing his wounded body to the back of the carriage. "You are safe now."

"W-Where's my brother?" He breathed out.

"He is already free and racing to your home."

"Please, take me there! Quickly!" He felt the carriage start to move.

**End Part 2 TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

***This is the final chapter, folks! Sorry it took me so long to get this done, but I'm learning to condense my work and I'm finding it very difficult to do. Thanks for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy!

***Warnings: Language, minor violence, humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Final**

The White Warriors had Ivan wrapped with chains, his hands and ankles tied with rope and the net thrown around him. Ivan didn't know what was happening or what to do. He wanted Gilbert to come and help him, to rescue him from these bad men calling him a demon and a monster. They were spitting at him, shouting curses and mocking him. He had never felt so frightened in his life, not even in the lair of the necromancers. He also feared for Gilbert, wondering if they had done something to his mate. If they did then there would be hell to pay.

"Silence everyone." Said Sir Asher with a raise of his hand. Everyone obeyed. "Now that we have this creature, what shall we do with him?"

Sir Gilmore was the first to answer. "Sinners, witches and demons need to be burned at the stake!"

"That's a fine idea!" Said Sir Dunraven. "We'll watch the monster burn!"

"Why are you being like this to me?" Ivan asked them with a cry. "Why do you hate me and Gilbert so much?"

Sir Asher circled him. "You are not a human man like us. You are an abomination to the gods and all that is holy. You are the product of dark magic! In plain terms, you are a monster."

He looked down at the floor. "Gilbert says I'm not and his word is the only one I believe."

"I say we just kill him right here and now! He has flesh like the rest of us!" Sir Gilmore hissed.

"Calm yourself, Gilmore." Cooed Sir Asher. "It's not every day in our line of work that we get a demon to play with. Perhaps we should…interrogate him more. Let's see just what makes this creature a demon."

Ivan gulped.

* * *

Gilbert moaned continuously while his wounded body raddled in the wagon as it sped over the bumpy road towards his home. He was able to finally lift himself slightly, enough to peer over the wagon's side to see his house approaching in the distance. A small smile came to his lips, but then he frowned realizing that he would be unable to physically fight the other White Warriors. Gilbert had expected them to be against Ivan remaining here in their world yet didn't think it would go this far. Those bastards in fake white were just waiting for this opportunity to tear him apart. They had always hated him, and Gilbert knew that he never went out of his way to make himself likable. It just wasn't in him to play the part of a phony friend. He would never change who he is for others.

'This is how I am.' He said to himself. 'I will not change.' "Any sign of my brother?" He asked the Head Priest.

"I don't see him around, but with any luck he is already there stopping them from going too far."

'Come on, Ludwig! I need your help!'

* * *

Ludwig rode fast and hard to his home, arriving after the White Warriors had entered. Dismounting, he snuck along the grass to the window, peeking in but seeing nothing. Looking in another, and then another, he finally spotted the group of warriors surrounding something on the floor: Ivan. He would be no match for all six of them by himself. The best thing to do would be to wait for the Head Priest to return with Gilbert; yet by then it may already be too late for Ivan. Maybe he could buy time by distracting them. It was better than standing here and watching them beat Ivan. Hurrying through the doors he shouted 'hey' to have it echo off the walls. The group of warriors stopped in their abuse and all turned to see Ludwig standing there.

"How did you escape the dungeon?" Sir Asher asked him.

"A friend let me out! Release that man from his binds! He has done no wrong!" Ludwig could barely see Ivan's form behind the wall of White Warriors.

Sir Asher only smirked and gave a light chuckle. "But he is guilty. He is guilty of being evil."

"I'M NOT EVIL!" Ivan shouted.

"You have no proof that this man is evil." Ludwig argued. "He may look strange, but he risked everything to free my brother and since he has been here nothing terrible has happened. You are all being foolish! You're hiding behind your holy white cloth to abuse your power!"

Sir Gilmore drew his sword. "For such an intelligent and promising man you have sorely disappointed us. You have your brother's mouth!"

"We both speak only the truth." Ludwig stated firmly. "Now, release that man!"

Sir Gilmore took a step forward with his sword. "You are very brave, but stupid, to stand against six armed men when you yourself are weaponless."

Ludwig grit his teeth, having neglected to find a sword during his escape. His eyes darted all around in search of something, anything, he could use as a weapon. Sir Dunraven rushed over to him, using his sword to keep Ludwig from escaping.

"Calm yourself, Sir Gilmore." Said Sir Asher in a smooth, mocking voice. "We needn't worry about this one. Our true mission is behind us. Let us do away with_ him_ first."

Ivan watched the curtain of white clear and saw Ludwig standing there, alone. 'Where is Gilbert?' Ivan wondered sadly. 'Why isn't Gilbert with him?'

"Demon! Look up! Look up at your doom!" Commanded Sir Roland with a laugh. Ivan remained with his head down.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb, monster?" Mocked Sir Jacob.

Sir Gilmore just laughed. "He's afraid to look up at us! Some demon you turned out to be!"

Ivan suddenly spoke, still keeping his eyes and head downcast. "I am not afraid of your swords."

"Oh?" Sir Asher raised a suspicious brow. "Do you wish for death so easily, then?"

Ivan shook his head. "No. I will not look up because no one has called me by my real name."

"Monsters have no names." Sneered Sir Dunraven.

"But I am not a monster: I am a _man._"

"And he speaks the truth!" Gilbert's voice ringing in the halls surprised everyone. Gilbert stood on trembling legs, still covered in blood and dressed in an old tattered monk's robe. He had to lean against the nearest wall to keep himself standing upright. "That man is my property." It hurt to talk. It hurt even more to walk yet his pride would not let him show such weakness to the enemy.

"GILBERT!" Ivan called happily from his binds behind the net. "What happened to you?" He gasped out once he fully took in Gilbert's state of dress. Immediately he knew that his mate was terribly wounded, he could smell it! His mate was in pain and suffering.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know!" Sir Dunraven laughed, still holding Ludwig at sword point. "Go ahead and tell him, boys!"

Sir Asher took it upon himself to speak of their act to Ivan. "It's very simple." He smiled sweetly. "Your 'mate' committed a terrible sin, many really, that requires us, the White Warriors, to take immediate holy action. He had to be punished." Ivan's eyes slowly widened. "We stripped him naked of his holy white robes, whipped him, beat him and suspended him from a tree by his little wrists. This was for anyone passing by to see what a sinner he was, what a terrible human he is and how the gods have spared us all from his wicked ways!"

"FUCK YOU!" Gilbert spat out in pure anger, his voice laced with venom. "YOU'RE THE WICKED ONES!" But that was the last of his strength and he let his legs give out from under him. Collapsing to the floor, he looked on with sad eyes at his helpless mate all forlorn in his binds. Or was he? Gilbert squinted his eyes at the white boots of the warriors, seeing thick black vines resembling those on Ivan creeping up their legs. Pink eyes widened in shock but his lips formed a little smirk. He never would have guessed Ivan actually had powers but from the looks of it, the White Warriors were in for a big surprise.

Sir Jacob had caught sight of the black vines and gave a yelp, trying to move away only to find himself held firmly to the floor. "What's happening?" This brought the others to attention, each one trying to get away from the vines that bind them to the floor. The only one who was free was Sir Dunraven and, like the coward he was, dropped his sword to run out of the castle and leave his comrades behind. This left Ludwig free and he hurried over to his brother, helping the beaten man stand up on his feet.

"What is this?" Sir Asher hissed while still struggling to break the vines. "It's the demon! The demon is doing this!" Asher looked back to see Ivan's form crouching on its haunches while a circle of black pooled and swirled around his feet. His eyes were white as if the violet shades disappeared completely. The tattoos on his body were alight with magic, glowing a soft hue that matched the white of his eyes.

Gilbert started to laugh mockingly at the warriors. "You stupid bastards! Now you've gone and pissed him off!"

"Brother, be silent!" Ludwig hissed in his ear. "We don't know what is happening!"

"Ivan's finally kicking ass." Gilbert replied. "No one's going to mess with him after this."

"You act as if you knew about these powers!"

"I knew nothing. I'm just as surprised as you are."

Ivan was surprised himself by the power he was wielding, a power he never knew he had until now. When he heard their words about torturing his mate and lover had awaken something deep inside of him. All his life he was told by the necromancers that he had magic due to his strange and unique birth but never had he thought it would show. He didn't want it to show. Such power like this frightened him. However, he did not know how to stop it from continuing to attack the White Warriors. He did not want them to live after what they had done to Gilbert but he wished he could know how to control this power. He wasn't even sure what his powers could or would do. Then it happened. The white clothing of the warriors were covered in the black vines, stretching onto their hands and face. Instantly, they all started screaming in agony as the tattoos turned a hot orange, burning through their clothing and skin.

Watching the vines cover them was already unnerving, Gilbert thought, as he watched what happened next through peeking eyelids. The screams were terrifying, something one would hear in a nightmare or even a torture chamber. Their bodies were engulfed in flames, melting away their skin and muscles right down to the bones. The screaming had stopped once the warriors had become standing skeletons before collapsing into multiple heaps on the floor. The black mist around Ivan slowly faded away, stripping him of the net and bindings. Gilbert cared nothing about the charred bodies on the floor. He wanted to get to Ivan right away, but instead, Ivan came to him.

"Gilbert!"

"Ivan!" Ludwig let him go so that he could fall into Ivan's arms. "Damn! I should have thought to ask if you were normal again!" He laughed loudly. "I would have burned myself on you!"

Ivan shook his head. "No, never! I would never hurt you, Gilbert. If anything…I only hurt bad people." He looked back at the skeletons. "And those were bad people."

"They weren't people, Ivan." Gilbert said seriously, turning Ivan's head back with his hands to face him. "They were monsters. Wolves in sheep's clothing."

"When I heard what they had done to you I just snapped. Something in me just broke and…that happened. I don't know how or why…but it did. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

Ludwig cleared his throat to get their attention. "We still have the matter of the bodies to get rid of. Also, Dunraven got away. He will tell everyone of this. We're not out the dark yet."

"Even so, Gilbert, how did you escape?" Ivan asked.

"The Head Priest saved me! He also let Ludwig out of the tower." Gilbert turned smug through his growing pain of standing too long. "We won't have to worry about Dunraven. I promise you. The Head Priest is on our side."

"And the necromancers?" Ludwig reminded them. "What about them? They may come for Ivan now that he has had this burst of power."

Ivan nodded to Ludwig. "Yes, the most likely will…but they are bad people. And when I am faced with bad people, I make them go away." He smiled softly. "Right now I care about nothing other than getting my mate to safety and healed up." With ease he scooped Gilbert into his arms.

Ludwig sighed. "I'll take care of the bodies. You just make sure Gilbert is well taken care of. It's terrible that all this had to happen."

"At least we have cleansed the earth of evil." Gilbert jutted his head towards the skeletons. "We'll finally have some peace." He smiled at Ivan. "For now."

Ivan returned the smile. "For now."

It had been three days after the incident and Gilbert was ready to climb the walls of his bedroom. Ivan was proving to not only be sweet, loving and adoring but also a massive pain in the ass when it came to nursing. Gilbert was not allowed out of bed under any circumstances. Ivan insisted on carrying him everywhere. He wondered if his lover would even hold his penis for him while he peed. Thinking twice about it he decided to not let that suggestion be heard in fear of it coming true.

Gilbert knew he had to stay in bed but didn't want to. He was growing cranky and antsy, wanting nothing more than to get on a horse and ride through the open countryside of his land. He never knew how much he missed until he couldn't do it. Even when he was a little boy and fell ill, his mother insisted he stay in his room until he got better. She would often make him these terrible salves from herbs and spices to rub on his chest and neck. Then she would tie a rag around his neck, chin and head to keep the salve warm. It was a terrible time to be a little child at the mercy of your mother's remedies, and now he was living through it all again with Ivan.

"Ugggggggh! I'm so boooooored!" He kicked his feet under the sheets. "I want to do something _fun_!" Grumbling angrily he rang the beside bell. "IVAN!"

"You rang?" Ivan said as he hurried into the room, eager to serve his mate. "What do you need?"

Gilbert glared at him. "I'm bored. Very bored. If I stay in this room any longer I'm going to scream! I want to go outside and get some fresh air!"

Ivan smiled. "That's why we have opened the window for you. Fresh air!"

"No! It's not the same! I want to actually go outside and do something! I'm feeling much better today, I swear it!"

Ivan was not convinced. "You said that yesterday and you weren't. I don't believe you. Now you will stay in this bed until you are all well or I will have to come in and sit on you. How's that?" Gilbert gasped, then stuck his tongue out at him. "I thought so."

Ever since Ivan discovered his powers, Gilbert noticed how the man had changed. He had almost become normal with a bit of an attitude. The normal, child-like personality of Ivan was almost gone, making him more mature. It was like Ivan grew up from a scared man to a confidant one.

He tried pouting. "But Ivan…you're hurting my feelings. Pleeeeease?"

"Don't pull your tricks with me, Silly Gilly."

"I hate that nickname!"

"And I love it!" Ivan shooed him over so he could lay on the bed with him, forcing the other to lay back. As usual, his mate would always melt whenever they were like this. Gilbert acted so tough and manly all the time but at the end of the day, behind closed doors, he was a cuddle bug. He'd bury his face in Ivan's neck or shoulder as if to hide but there was always a smile on his lips. Sometimes it felt like he was going to crawl into his skin, like now. Gilbert was pressing tightly against him as he brought them into an embrace.

"So I heard from your brother."

"Any good news?"

"Sadly, no. In fact, there is no real news at all. The Head Priest, while on your side, is acting in the best interest of everyone and dismissing you from the holy court."

Gilbert moved his head from its shoulder cradle. "Why would that make me sad?"

"Everyone will view you as a bad man. Apparently, people in town are calling you the 'Monster Man' and 'Demon Tamer'. So that's why you are not allowed in the church anymore."

"Hmph. Fine by me. The old man did me a good deed! My mother will be turning over in her grave for this, but I won't have to endure her wrath for a very long time. Now what about you? Anything about the necromancers?"

"Ludwig said he was going to ride to the king and offer my services to guide the army to the lair."

"Will you do it?"

"To save all those lost souls like me? Of course I will. The necromancers and dark mages have to die."

Gilbert drew a circle on Ivan's chest. "And…if the men lose to the necromancers?"

"Then I will be on the run from them until the day I die." He brought his sad expression to face Gilbert. "I would understand if you didn't want to be my mate anymore if that happens. You don't have to be on the run for your life. With me there will be danger for you. We could never settle down and live together peacefully like we are now."

"Ivan, I will be honest with you." He wriggled out of the large arms and sat up with his lover. "I will say 'no'. Leaving this kingdom and my home, my house, where I grew up with wonderful memories, will do more harm than good. I love you, but I want to share our life together here in my home. I don't want to be on the run from necromancers and monsters but I don't want you to have to be either. Let's just keep on hoping that we win the battle."

"That hurts me, Gilbert." Ivan said sorrowfully. "You must not love me as much as I love you."

Gilbert looked away. "I'm sorry, Ivan. But this is who I am. This is my home. I can't leave this place."

"Then I will stay here with you." Ivan said seriously. "We will face whatever issues happen together!"

Pink lips slowly grew into a grin. "I might just have the best mate in the world!"

Ivan grumbled. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Aww, come now, lover!" He hugged him from behind, letting his hand slip through the open shirt to rub over a nipple. "Don't be mad at me. I just want us to be happy together. How can we mate if you are on the run all the time?"

"Are you using my wanton lust for you as a weapon to earn my forgiveness?"

Gilbert smirked. "Is it working?"

Ivan threw him down on the bed.

Afterwards, Gilbert writhed in afterglow and grinned like a cat that had a little too much cream. He was just fucked, or rather mated, in five different ways. Who said good sex wasn't a necessary part of a good relationship? And he had gained Ivan's forgiveness with a few kisses and orgasms. If controlling Ivan wa going to be this much fun then every day would be euphoria of joy. Not only did he get what he wanted but also felt awesome in the process! He let out a dreamy sigh of pleasure as he thought back to the wonderful feelings of Ivan's tattooed cock inside of him.

Lazily, he rolled over onto his belly to watch Ivan getting dressed. The bed sheets were a tangled up mess around his waist but he slowly kicked his legs up and down. "I love your tattoos."

"You are the only one then. These tattoos bring fear to people."

"Yeah, stupid people." He bats his lashes when Ivan turns to him.

"You look guilty." Ivan teased. "What are you thinking about?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "Me. You. Cock." Ivan threw his head back and laughed. "Do they also know me as the Demon Fucker in the kingdom?"

Ivan buckled his belt. "I haven't heard that one yet. And yet, you speak as if you've had so much experience."

"I just know what's good. Now then," he rolled onto his back, stretching and arching his body beneath the sheets. "Can I get up now?" He mewed. Ivan was looking at him with a hungry gaze in his purple eyes. He felt a tingle of pleasure when his lover walked over to him. "I won't do anything extreme. I promise."

"Oh Gilbie…you're so beautiful in your wanton ways," his features suddenly turned dark "And your erotic manipulation!" With that, Ivan did as he said he would and _sat _on him.

"GAHHHH! GET OFF OF ME! I'M HURT YOU BASTARD!"

Ivan pretended to be shocked. "Really? I thought you said you were fine?"

"NO!" He gasped for breath. "YOU BIG FAT LUMOX! GET OFF! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ivan got up and Gilbert took in a long, loud breath. "Are you crazy?" He shouted, enraged.

Ivan smiled and poked him on the nose. "Face it, Gilbert. You're awesome, yes, but you're not as awesome as me." Gilbert's jaw dropped. "I may have been locked up in the dark for all my life but now I am in the light, and you, my sweet, aren't as witty as you believe."

Gilbert wiggled his shoulders and gave a hmph. "I don't have to prove my awesomeness to you anyway. I know I'm the greatest. Why do you think those White Warriors wanted me dead? Because they couldn't match up to me!"

"Do not speak of them." Ivan warned. "Anyone who hurts you has a date with death; and that death is me. I was so scared those three days ago, but not anymore. I know now that you are here, safe by my side, where I can care for and watch over you. That gives me strength." He kissed Gilbert's forehead. "I do love you, Gilbert. Always. Will you always love me?"

Gilbert's answer came with a kiss. "I will. I never was one to believe in 'love at first sight', but after I met you that first day in the lair I couldn't stop thinking about you. And now that we are together, we have a lifetime of getting to know one another better and falling in love more and more. I can see myself fully loving you as the years go on. Right now, I'm still a prideful little bastard who never knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"So true." Ivan pulled him across his lap and started spanking him. Tenderly.

/

A week had passed with Gilbert finally getting the Ivan 'seal of approval' to leave his bed. Gilbert was feeling much better he had to admit, after so much forced bed rest. He would carry the scars for years to come so now both he and Ivan were 'tattooed' for life. Gilbert chose to have his lunch brought out in the garden since the day was just too good to be missed inside. He pondered about the Head Priest, wondering when the old man would send him a letter or come visit him. After all, the Head Priest had been on his side. Gilbert knew why the Head Priest dismissed him from the church; it was all for effect. He was relieved to be out of the church. Once some time had passed he would report to the king and ask to be just a simple knight. What Gilbert really had planned rode entirely on Ivan and the armies defeating the necromancers. If they succeeded then Gilbert could ask for an Earldom, or even become a Duke! He could retire rich with his lover by his side!

Behind him he heard footsteps approaching. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that it was Ivan, coming up to him wearing a hooded cloak. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Fine. I just…want to surprise you with something!" Ivan lowered his hood to reveal his flawless, tattoo free face. "What do you think?" He held up his tattoo-free hands. "I look normal, yes?" Gilbert just stared. "Gilbert? Do you like me like this? I look like a real man now!"

"Ivan, come here." Gilbert led him to the water well. "Get that bucket for me." Ivan took the bucket full of water off the rope hook. "Now look into it."

Ivan did so, seeing his reflection in the water before his face was shoved into it and held there for a moment or two. He struggled in Gilbert's hold, panting and gasping once he was free. "What was that for?" His tattoos were coming back.

"Hm. Just as I thought." Gilbert frowned. "How dare you paint yourself up like that!"

Ivan whimpered at all the makeup washing off of him. It took him and the cook HOURS to get the right color. "I just wanted to look like a normal man!"

"I want you to look the way you were BORN; covered in tattoos. That's the Ivan I fell in love with. Don't change because society thinks you should look a certain way! I think you look awesome and unique! You should be embracing that, not trying to cover it up!"

"I'm sorry."

"Just don't do it again. Go wash that stuff off and then come back to me."

Ivan slicked back his hair. "I can't do that. A messenger has summoned me to the king's castle. It has to do with leading the troops to the necromancers lair."

"Already? At least wait to go with Ludwig. You'll need safe escort there."

Ivan nodded. "I already sent a servant out to the fields to fetch him. I leave right away."

"Well, good luck then. I probably won't see you for awhile."

Ivan shook his head. "Probably not. But I promise you that I will come back, triumphant or not. Now kiss me. I need a good one to last me a long, long time."

Gilbert threw his arms around Ivan and kissed him deeply, never wanting to stop. "Be safe." He said when they finally broke away, resting their foreheads together. "And come back to me."

A day had passed since Ivan and Ludwig left for the castle. Gilbert was too depressed to do anything but lie in bed and stare out at the rainy sky. Knowing how far away Ivan was only made his heart ache terribly to be with him. When Ivan left, it felt like a part of him had melted away and left only an empty hole in his heart. Was this a part of their mating, maybe? Now that Ivan had powers perhaps they had connected in some way? He hoped that was it for this depression was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Not even his mother's death had brought him such anguish and loneliness.

The next day was no different, and the following day was still the same. He ate little and slept when he was not moping around on the bed. By the fourth day he had finally emerged from his bedchamber, wrapped a robe tightly around him and sat in the study facing the front road. It would be months before he would see Ivan riding home down the road and back to him. Would this extreme depression last until Ivan returned? Gilbert hoped it wouldn't, but at the same time he had no mental strength to fight it.

A week went by, and then another, before he was back on a regular schedule. He still ate fewer meals and participated in fewer activities. He preferred to read in the silence of his chambers, lounge lazily in bath and sit quietly in the garden. The servants were worried about him and wanted to summon a doctor but Gilbert wouldn't have it. He knew what his sickness was, and it would be cured once Ivan returned to him.

Two months had gone by and winter had come with its snowfall early this year. Gilbert awoke to a world of white outside his window. It must have snowed heavily overnight. He had always liked the snow but hated the cold. The sight of the white brought him a little bit of joy, enough to make him dress quickly to go out and enjoy it. He threw on his white furs and red woolen winter clothing along with his favorite fur clad hide boots. Once outside, Gilbert walked the grounds of his home, through the garden, around the fields and into the warmth of the stables. He greeted the horses, wanting to take one out but saw that they were not ready yet. Going back outside into the cold he felt the chill biting at his cheeks making them pink. He continued on his lonely white stroll.

He hadn't heard from Ivan or the king's messengers in a long while, not since that first letter the second week saying that they had set off for the lair. Which meant that the king accepted Ivan as their guide and were now fighting an army of darkness. Gilbert had even sent his servants into the city to try and find out more about the battle but no one had any real answers. The Head Priest had finally sent him a letter explaining everything that had happened and why, which was no surprise to Gilbert. But the person he wanted to hear from was Ivan.

Each passing day was the same agony, day in and day out. He wanted to see Ivan terribly, so bad that it hurt. Oftentimes he felt as if he were to go mad while other times he wanted to just mope the day away in bed. At least the snowfall was helping to give him a little sense of enjoyment.

"Next time Ivan has to go away I'm going with him." Gilbert swore. "I will not let this depression happen again." He stopped in the garden by the red roses, which were still in full bloom even after the first snowfall. They would likely stay this way for another week. "At least you guys stay strong throughout the cold." He smiled at the roses. Sometimes he thought the spirit of his mother were in these roses since they always bloom so strongly. Plucking one from its stem he held it to his nose.

"Such beauty in winter." Came a familiar voice. "Two of the most beautiful things in this world are together in one place."

Gilbert felt a smile reach his lips as he turned around to see Ivan standing there dressed like a knight. "Ivan? Is that really you?"

Ivan held out his arms. "That's SIR Ivan to you, my snowflake."

Gilbert threw away the rose and leapt into Ivan's arms. "Thank the gods you're finally home! And alive! You came back to me!"

"Like I promised. But let me look at you! I haven't seen you in ages." He was struck dumb with love and lust at the beautiful sight Gilbert made in the snowy world. The bright red clothing was sharp against the snow while the flowing white fur cloak and hood only accented it further. But the most exquisite one was the snow covered red roses behind him. Ivan knew that he would always, always remember this sight of Gilbert until the end of the days. Even if he were blind, this would be the image that would forever stay in perfect detail. And when he finally left this world, this image of Gilbert would be the only thing on his mind. "The gods have gifted you with a unique manly beauty."

"And I'm all yours." Gilbert smirked. "I've been so alone these past two months that its been torture for me to even get out of bed. I've missed you so." He hugged him again.

"You feel thin, though. Are you ill?"

"Not anymore!" Gilbert kissed him. "Now that you're back my depression is gone! I feel like I could eat a whole horse! But let's talk about you, Sir Ivan! So what happened? And where is Ludwig?"

"Ludwig is still at the castle finishing up some paperwork. But the king was so impressed with my work and triumph over the necromancers that he declared me to be a 'true' human and granted me the title of 'Sir'. I am officially a knight now, just like you."

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. "So you came back victorious. I'm proud of you! Did it all go well?"

Ivan sighed. "Sadly, no. The necromancers saw their defeat, but instead of letting us have their army they set a magical fire to their lair that killed every single dark warrior there. I couldn't save my people…I couldn't bring them to freedom. They all died before they could see the outside world."

"That is very cruel of the necromancers to do so."

"The necromancers are all dead. I made sure of that. So now, I am the very last of the necromancers' magic." He smiled softly.

"And now the king has declared you a true human. People will still call you a demon regardless."

"I know that. But at least now the world can see me for who I am; a simple man with a few little powers." He giggled. "The king also liked that notion a lot and has made me his court sorcerer. Isn't that interesting?"

Gilbert raised his brows. "I hope you put in a good word for ME, sweetheart?" He said with a little sneer.

"Ah," Ivan started. "That's where Ludwig signing paperwork comes in. You, my mate, now have an Earldom. You will own and operate the surrounding villages in this territory. Isn't that wonderful?"

Gilbert's jaw dropped and he gave a breathily laugh. "W-wow! Holy shit! I mean…that's just amazing! That's so awesome! I'm an EARL! AN EARL! Keseesesese! I hope the White Warriors are rolling over in their graves right now!"

"Hush, you." Ivan teased and brought him back in his arms. "We have so much to catch up on."

"We do! And we'll talk over some hot mulled cider! Come on!" He tried to pull Ivan with him but the larger man wouldn't budge. "Ivan?"

"Thank you, Gilbert."

"For?"

"For bringing me to freedom. For showing me how wonderful life can be! Even though there is cruelty in this world, it's people like you who are reason we still have hope for the future." Ivan felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked upon Gilbert's softening face. "And the best part of it is…you've shown me love. Something I didn't know existed until you came along. I just can't thank you enough for changing my life, Gilbert. I love you."

Gilbert was grateful for the redness already on his cheeks from the cold because Ivan's words would have made him blush brightly. His words were so powerful that they brought a tear to his eye as well. "I'm grateful to have you in my life, Ivan, and I'm honored that I have helped you so. You have our whole lives to thank me, so don't worry about it." He kissed Ivan's cheek. "You are here with me now, safe and sound. It's all over and we can live in peace with our new titles! Everything's going to be all right!"

Ivan smiled. "Now kiss me again, and tell me that you love me for I never get tired of hearing it."

Gilbert stood on his tiptoes to give his lover a tender kiss that spoke for all their passion.

Wrapped tightly in each other's arm they let the silent snowflakes flutter around them, basking in the quiet world that was for them alone.

**The End**


End file.
